First Person
by zyyeoliee
Summary: Kesenangannya dalam belajar dan bekerja membuat seorang Kim Jong In tak memikirkan tentang pendamping hidup. Hal itu membuat kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya cemas dan berakhir dengan menjodohkan lelaki 25 tahun itu bersama seorang gadis SHS yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun. Bagaimanakah tanggapan Jongin tentang ide gila keluarganya? WARN : GS FOR UKE! TYPO! KAISOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : First Person**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing and other.**

 **MAIN PAIRING :**

 **KAISOO slight HanSoo**

 **and EXO official COUPLE**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, AU.**

 **Rating : Teens**

 **Length & Type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **DON'T BASH!**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT!**

 **DON'T FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Kesenangannya dalam belajar dan bekerja membuat seorang Kim Jong In tak memikirkan tentang pendamping hidup. Hal itu membuat kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya cemas dan berakhir dengan menjodohkan lelaki 25 tahun itu bersama seorang gadis SHS yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun. Bagaimanakah tanggapan Jongin tentang ide gila keluarganya? Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang masih terus mengejarnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **So-So!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **11.14 KST, Heenan Senior High School.**

"Kyungsoo, aku tak habis fikir denganmu! Kenapa kau menerima Hanbin lagi?"

Seorang yeoja berambut pirang berkacak pinggang di hadapan yeoja yang baru saja ia panggil Kyungsoo itu.

"Itu bagus, aku suka" sahut yeoja berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Kau suka? Kau gila? Hanbin itu tidak baik untuk Kyungsoo! Dia itu playboy! Lihat sendiri kan sudah berapa kali dia mengkhianati Kyungsoo" cecar yeoja berdarah China bernama Xi Luhan itu.

"Hey, Hanbin itu tampan, okay?" Balas yeoja ber-name tag Zhang Yixing itu santai membuat Luhan kesal dan ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri jika saja di sekitarnya tidak banyak orang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang pacaran dengan Hanbin" semprot Luhan dengan mata menyalang.

"Tck, Hanbin kan sukanya pada Kyungsoo, lagipula aku sudah punya Suho" jawab Yixing kalem.

"Kau itu memang tidak waras. Sudah berpacaran dengan hoobae, sekarang malah mendukung Kyungsoo untuk bersama Hanbin kembali! Kau mau mengumpankan sahabat kita pada buaya itu, huh?!" Omel Luhan yang sudah berapi-api sementara orang yang menjadi bahan perdebatan hanya menatap kedua temannya itu malas.

"Hentikan. Kalian itu kekanakkan" lerai Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau berpacaran lagi dengan Hanbin, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bosan terus di sakiti olehnya?" Tanya Luhan tak habis fikir. Jika ia jadi Kyungsoo, ia sudah pasti akan menghabisi Kim Hanbin itu. Sayangnya Kyungsoo terlalu sabar.

"Aku hanya malas saja jika dia terus mengganggu ku, Luhan. Demi apapun, aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun untuknya."

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkan nya?" Tanya Yixing shock.

"Tidak, aku tak punya niat sejahat itu padanya. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka ketika dia terus mengganggu ku sebelum aku menerima dia kembali. Itu konyol" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menutup novel yang tadi tengah ia baca.

"Itu sama saja" balas Yixing sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi si bitch itu pasti akan mengganggumu lagi, Kyungsoo sayang" ujar Luhan melembut.

"Siapa _bitch_ itu?" Tanya Yixing innocent.

"Selingkuhannya Kim Hanbin" jawab Luhan penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ya ampun" desah Kyungsoo lelah. Pasti beberapa saat kemudian Luhan dan Yixing akan kembali meributkan tentang masalah Hanbin.

"Maksudmu Choi Sulli?"

"Siapa lagi" sinis Luhan.

"Jangan begitu, Luhan-ah. Dia bukan bitch, dia hanya terkena kebohongan Hanbin saja" ujar Kyungsoo lembut dan Luhan langsung menatapnya tak suka.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Dia itu bukan sekedar korban keadaan, Kyung. Jika dia memang begitu pasti dia tak akan terus mengganggumu agar tak betah dengan Hanbin, jika dia memang wanita baik-baik dan hanya korban atas kebohongan Hanbin pasti dia akan merelakan Hanbin untukmu yang sudah mengenal Hanbin lebih awal dan lebih lama darinya" omel Luhan panjang lebar.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." ketiga yeoja cantik itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata disana ada Hanbin dengan penampilan urakannya, ala siswa berandal.

"Kenapa sudah bawa tas, Han?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ini masih jam 11 dan waktu pulang masih 4 jam lagi tapi Hanbin sudah ribut mau pulang.

"Kau tak dapat pengumuman ya? Hari ini sekolah setengah hari saja karena guru nya sedang mengadakan persiapan untuk seminar" jawab Hanbin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Eo" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, aku akan mengantarmu" ajak Hanbin dengan nada memaksa.

"Aku ambil tasku dulu" Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi taman diikuti oleh Luhan dan Yixing di belakangnya.

Sebelumnya barusan Luhan memberikan death glare pada Hanbin sementara Yixing memberikan senyum tipisnya untuk namja yang berstatus sebagai pacar Kyungsoo itu.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma" Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Ya, sekolah memang setengah hari untuk sekarang"

"Sekarang ya? Tapi aku kan tidak bawa mobil"

"Emm, ya aku akan tanyakan dulu"

"Ya, annyeong"

Kyungsoo kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku jas sekolahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu dulu sebentar, aku akan bicara dulu pada Hanbin"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku disuruh menjemput Sehun oppa di bandara" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kyaaa! Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan berbinar.

"Hmm"

"Ayo pergi bersamaku saja, Kyung. Naik mobilku" tawar Luhan dengan puppy eyes nya. Dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan tawaran Luhan sementara Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum memang jika Luhan itu menyukai kakak sepupu Kyungsoo yakni Oh Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang namja berparas tampan dengan kulit coklat seksi nya terlihat menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi pesawat kelas bisnis yang ia naiki.

 _ **"Kai pulanglah ke Korea"**_

 _ **"Tapi aku masih betah disini, appa. Lagipula aku baru saja di wisuda beberapa hari yang lalu."**_

 _ **"Kai, 1 tahun yang lalu kau janji akan menemukan pendampingmu tapi buktinya sampai saat ini kau masih asik dengan dunia mu"**_

 _ **"Tapi appa-"**_

 _ **"Kai, kau sudah berumur 25 tahun. Mau sampai kapan terus begitu? Pulanglah ke Korea, kau bisa bekerja membantuku di perusahaan"**_

 _ **"Baiklah, appa"**_

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin atau akrab di panggil Kai itu kini memijat batang hidungnya dengan cukup keras meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di hidungnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman di dalam kabin pesawat bahwa pesawat yang kini di naikinya itu akan melandas di Incheon Airport dan para penumpang di minta mengeratkan sabuk pengaman mereka.

 _'Selamat datang Korea'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aduh Sehun oppa mana ya"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat tingkah Luhan yang bagaikan cacing kepanasan sejak 15 menit yang lalu mereka tiba di Incheon Airport.

"Luhan, pesawatnya baru saja mendarat beberapa saat lalu dan Sehun oppa pasti sedang bersiap-siap dulu" gerutu Kyungsoo jengah. Terkadang Luhan itu memang berlebihan jika menyangkut tentang kakak sepupunya.

Maskapai Korean Air Lines rute penerbangan Inggris-Korea sudah melandas dengan aman di Incheon Airport 5 menit lalu dan semua penumpangnya sudah turun termasuk seorang namja berkulit putih yang baru saja keluar dari pintu bandara sambil menyeret koper besarnya.

Tak sengaja ia menyenggol bahu seorang namja lain yang berjalan di depannya dan langsung saja ia membungkuk minta maaf.

"Jwoesonghamnida" ujarnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan serta senyum tipis dari namja berkulit tan yang barusan ia tabrak.

Setelah meminta maaf dengan sopan, ia pun kembali menyeret koper besarnya untuk mencari keberadaan adik sepupunya yang menjemputnya disini.

"Sehun oppa!"

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam legam melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan dibelakangnya ada seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang juga ikut melambai padanya.

 _'Kyungsoo bersama Luhan, dia masih belum berubah'_ batin namja bernama Sehun itu sambil berjalan menghampiri dua gadis SHS yang menunggu nya itu.

"Sehun oppa!" Kyungsoo langsung berhambur ke pelukan Sehun begitu namja berkulit seputih susu itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai, Kyung. Kau masih tetap sama, tidak bertambah tinggi" Sehun menjawil hidung Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dan mencubit lengan sepupunya.

"Hai Sehun oppa" sapa Luhan dengan mata berbinar seperti anak anjing, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hai, Luhan." Balas Sehun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Luhan, sama seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun langsung merona dan menunduk malu.

"Berterimakasih lah pada Luhan karena dia yang mengantarku kemari, oppa" ujar Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun karena ia melihat Luhan salah tingkah, ia hanya tidak mau Luhan pingsan saja karena terus di pandangi oleh Sehun.

"Begitukah? Terimakasih Luhan-ah, merepotkan sekali ya" ringis Sehun sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Kim yang terletak di Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam- terlihat ramai dengan para maid yang mondar-mandir untuk menyambut kedatangan putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang sudah sekitar 3 tahun tidak pulang ke Korea.

"Hai brother, lama tak berjumpa" Kai mengutuk hyung satu-satunya ini karena ia selalu saja seenaknya menepuk bahunya dengan keras, dia pikir bahunya itu terbuat dari batu.

"Hyung, aishh.. sakit" Kai membalas menggeplak tangan hyungnya dengan keras tapi namja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya tersenyum konyol.

"Ayo masuk" namja bertelinga lebar itu merangkul bahu Kai dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah yang bisa dikategorikan kedalam Mansion itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Appa, Eomma" Kai membungkuk dalam ketika dihadapkan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia hormati melebihi apapun itu.

"3 tahun benar-benar mengubahmu, Kai" tuan Kim berdiri dan menepuk bahu putra bungsu nya dengan bangga kemudian mengajaknya duduk.

"Dimana Baekhyun noona?" Tanya Kai celingukan melihat ke segala arah tapi tetap tak menemukan makhluk yang menurutnya paling berbahaya dan paling cerewet di muka bumi ini, dialah Byun Baekhyun, kakak ipar nya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan acara fashion show nya di Busan" jawab namja yang berstatus sebagai hyungnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tidak menemaninya?" Tanya Kai tak percaya. Biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu akan selalu menempel, jika salah satunya pergi ke luar kota pasti yang satunya lagi harus ikut. Benar-benar pasangan kompak, tapi kali ini sepertinya kelihatannya tidak begitu.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin padanya karena aku ingin menyambutmu setelah 3 tahun tak bertemu" jawab Chanyeol sambil meninju pelan lengan Kai dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari namja berperangai tampan itu.

"Kai, kita harus bicara serius" ujar nyonya Kim yang menatap putra bungsu nya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ada apa, eomma?"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya tuan Kim begitu to the point.

Kai terhenyak ketika mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu padahal rasanya hal itu tak perlu di pertanyaan lagi karena seumur hidup ia memang tidak pernah pacaran.

"Kai pasti belum punya pacar, appa. Benarkan Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum 25 watt nya.

"Kai, usiamu sudah 25 dan kau sudah harus memiliki pendamping" ujar nyonya Kim lembut.

Sebenarnya bukan Kai tidak laku, hanya saja dia itu seperti orang yang tidak peka. Ah tidak, maksudnya Kai itu lebih mengutamakan belajar di atas segalanya. Baginya ilmu pengetahuan beribu kali lebih penting dari wanita. Dan terbukti hingga detik ini Kai belum pernah berpacaran ataupun berkencan dengan seseorang.

Padahal diluar sana banyak sekali yeoja yang tertarik dengannya akibat wajah tampannya, kecerdasannya serta harta kekayaannya tapi Kai tak pernah melirik satu pun di antara sekian banyak wanita yang berminat menjadi kekasihnya.

"Appa jengah denganmu, Jongin. Kau itu tidak dapat di percaya dalam urusan mencari pasangan. Maka appa sudah memilihkanmu seorang gadis" ucap tuan Kim tegas.

"Apa? Appa menjodohkan ku?" Tanya Kai tak percaya. Tak pernah terlintas dalam fikirannya bahwa ayahnya akan menjodohkannya. Jangan lupakan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang yang pemaksa dan keputusannya adalah absolut, maka Kai harus berlapang dada menerimanya.

"Yap! Kau di jodohkan dengan putri tunggal dari keluarga Do, kau dijodohkan dengan seorang remaja SHS berusia 18 tahun" sahut Chanyeol.

"Oh" jawab Kai sambil mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa saat keheningan terjadi sampai Kai akhirnya tersadar dan memekik keras seakan ia berteriak lewat toa.

"Berisik" umpat Chanyeol yang langsung menoyor kepala adik lelaki nya itu.

"Eomma, Appa, yang benar saja. Aku sudah dewasa dan kalian mau menjodohkan aku dengan gadis usia 18 tahun? Yang benar saja! Aku bukan pedofil!" Protes Kai dengan wajah merah padam.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah ingin tertawa sejak tadi namun ia tahan. Ia sudah mengetahui perihal ini jauh sebelum hari ini dan saat pertama mendengar usulan sang ayah pun Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya terasa nyeri. Berlebihan memang tapi baginya itu memang lucu.

"Tidak apa, Kai. Dia putri sahabat eomma, eomma lebih suka kau dengannya dari pada dengan yang lain"

"Tapi kan selisih umur kami 7 tahun! Yang benar saja!"

"Itu namanya bukan pedofil Kai, kurasa wajar saja selisih 7 tahun. Lagipula berkencan dengan gadis berusia 18 tahun tidak termasuk dalam kategori pedofil. 18 tahun sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari tersial bagi Kyungsoo, pasalnya ia dipaksa untuk mendatangi acara makan malam yang akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan pria yang di jodohkan dengan dirinya.

Awalnya ia tercengang bukan main. Ia benar-benar merasa tercengang dengan kedua orang tuanya yang bilang jika ia sudah di jodohkan dengan seorang namja anak dari teman appa nya yang berusia 25 tahun. Astaga, bagi Kyungsoo usia itu adalah usia om-om! ㅡpadahal sebenarnya tidakㅡ Dan hal lain yang membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang adalah Sehun yang berwajah datar saat ia menatapnya minta pertolongan tadi malam.

Kyungsoo benar-benar mengutuk wajah datar kakak sepupunya yang sama sekali tidak membantu itu. Menyebalkan.

Ditambah lagi Hanbin yang terus menelponnya dan mengirim pesan singkat yang menurut Kyungsoo tak penting membuat Kyungsoo uring-uringan sendiri.

Bicara soal Hanbin, keluarga Kyungsoo memang sempat mengetahui jika mereka berpacaran namun mereka juga tahu bahwa 1 bulan yang lalu Kyungsoo dan Hanbin sudah berakhir, sayangnya mereka juga tidak mengetahui jika saat ini mereka kembali menjalin hubungan. Jika keluarga Kyungsoo tahu, mungkin saja perjodohannya tak akan terjadi. Yeah, **'MUNGKIN'.**

"Sudah siap?" Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya melongok di pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan menemukan yeoja imut itu tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyungsoo.." Sehun melangkah lebih jauh kedalam kamar Kyungsoo ketika sang pemilik kamar tak menyahut ucapannya dan masih tetap berdiri seperti patung.

"Kyung.." Sehun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan ketika itu Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tck. Kau melamun, ayo berangkat. Eomma dan appa mu sudah menunggu di mobil" Kyungsoo memberengut tak suka ketika mendengar ajakan Sehun.

"Oppa, bagaimana jika pria itu adalah sosok tua dengan wajah buram? Bagaimana jika wajah pria itu tidak lebih baik dari pantatmu?" Kyungsoo berucap konyol dan Sehun terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir dari yeoja yang lahir di Swiss itu.

"Orang tuamu tak mungkin menyerahkanmu pada ahjeossi mesum, Kyungsoo. Percayalah. Ayo pergi" Sehun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo yang tak tertutupi apapun karena long dress yang dipakai Kyungsoo merupakan dress tanpa lengan.

Mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju Jungsik Restaurant menggunakan limousine hitam yang sering dipakai kedua orang tuanya untuk acara resmi dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa orang tuanya benar-benar menganggap acara ini begitu penting.

15 menit berlalu dan kini mereka sudah sampai di Jungsik Restaurant.

Restaurant ini masih tetap ramai seperti biasanya dan mereka nyatanya sudah menyewa ruang VIP agar privasi mereka lebih terjaga.

Begitu masuk kedalam ruangan khusus yang sudah dipesan itu, ternyata keluarga Kim belum datang dan mereka harus menunggu untuk itu.

"Mereka belum datang rupanya. Ayo kita tunggu saja" nyonya Do mendahului duduk di salah satu kursi makan yang ada disana.

"Oppa, siapa nama namja yang dijodohkan denganku itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang berkedip lucu.

"Itu rahasia" jawab Sehun dengan nada yang menyebalkan sedangkan tuan dan nyonya Do hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aish! Lagi pula kan sebentar lagi dia akan berada di hadapanku. Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya" rajuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah merengut bak anak sekolah dasar.

 **Ckrek**

Seorang pelayan pria membuka pintu masuk kedalam ruang VIP. Mereka fikir pelayan itu akan mencatat pesanan mereka ternyata pelayan tersebut membukakan pintu untuk keluarga Kim yang baru saja datang.

Ketika mendengar sapaan hangat dari orang tuanya untuk keluarga Kim sontak membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat dan malah menunduk membuat ia tak dapat melihat pria yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kyung, mendongaklah. Sapa keluarga Kim." Bisik Sehun di telinga Kyungsoo dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan mata bulatnya langsung bertabrakan dengan onyx memabukkan milik pria di seberangnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan seakan dunia milik mereka berdua namun deheman jahil dari nyonya Do membuat mereka saling berpaling dan merona karena malu.

"Nah Kyungsoo, dia adalah namja pilihan eomma dan appa. Namanya Kim Jong In. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan study S2 nya di Oxford University"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan sang eomma langsung saja melongok tidak percaya. Ia tak pernah diberitahu jika namja 25 tahun yang di jodohkan dengannya itu sudah menyelesaikan S2 nya.

Astaga, itu artinya Jongin mengambil pintasan belajar, mungkin ia pernah masuk kelas akselerasi saat jenjang High School nya.

"Dan itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, Kai-ya. Dia manis kan? Dia murid kelas 3 di Heenan" ujar nyonya Kim dengan senyum menawannya sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Annyeonghaseyo, nona Do Kyungsoo" sapa Kai dengan senyum yang menawan membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona.

 _'Omo! Dia tampan sekali'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil meremas jari-jarinya.

Ia kini menarik ucapannya pada Sehun tentang kemungkinan bahwa wajah lelaki yang di jodohkan dengannya buram. Astaga! Namja bernama Kim Jong In itu lebih dari jernih! Apalagi dengan kulit tan seksi nya yang membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ya Ampun!

Suara namja itu juga sangat seksi dan dewasa. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin seperti seorang anak lelaki yang baru saja lulus SMA. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak menggambarkan bahwa namja itu sudah berumur 25 tahun namun tetap saja rahangnya yang tegas itu kembali menegaskan bahwa dia sudah dewasa.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa kecil jika disandingkan dengan namja yang sudah lulus S2 di Oxford itu. Bahkan dirinya tak menjamin ia sendiri dapat masuk ke Oxford. Hal itu menegaskan bahwa namja pilihan orang tuanya itu memang cerdas. Ditambah lagi tubuh Kyungsoo yang pendek dan kecil sedangkan Kim Jongin tinggi dan benar-benar macho.

"Dia tidak buram kan?" Bisik Sehun dengan nada jahil yang menjengkelkan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendelik pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kemana si sulung?" Tanya tuan Do ketika ia menyadari bahwa keluarga Kim hanya datang bersama putra bungsu mereka.

"Oh, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun ke Busan dalam rangka fashion show karya Baekhyun dan tadi siang Chanyeol dapat kabar jika Baekhyun pingsan saat fashion show hari pertamanya berlangsung dan itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir sehingga ia menyusul Baekhyun." Jelas nyonya Kim dengan gurat sedih di wajahnya mengingat jika menantu nya itu pingsan, mungkin Baekhyun kelelahan karena setahunya Baekhyun bukan orang yang gampang tumbang.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan nyonya Kim pun mengernyit karena ia benar-benar asing dengan nama yang barusan beliau sebutkan. Ia juga menyimpulkan jika sosok bernama _'Baekhyun'_ itu seorang designer.

"Maafkan karena dia tidak bisa hadir" sesal tuan Kim.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti jika Chanyeol punya kepentingan lain."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo ke sekolah dengan diantar oleh Sehun, awalnya Kai menawarkan itu namun Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan halus. Lagipula bisa gawat urusannya jika Hanbin melihat ia ke sekolah di antar oleh seorang namja asing.

"Terimakasih oppa" Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan ringan pada kakaknya itu kemudian keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan riang memasuki gerbang Heenan yang merupakan salah satu aset milik keluarganya.

"Kyungsoo" gadis bermata bulat itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yixing memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Tumben tidak bersama pacar brondongmu" ledek Kyungsoo dan Yixing menanggapinya dengan cengiran khas. Untung Yixing bukan orang yang terlalu serius dan mudah tersinggung.

"Kau tadi diantar Sehun oppa?" Tanya Yixing menebak dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo" gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah belakang ketika kini Hanbin berlari kecil ke arahnya.

 _'Aduh, merusak mood saja'_ batin Kyungsoo dengan wajah malas namun tetap memaksakan senyumnya untuk Hanbin.

Sebenarnya sekarang Kyungsoo sudah agak ilfeel dengan Hanbin. Entahlah, mungkin karena rasa cintanya sudah hilang sehingga membuat perasaan itu berubah jadi ilfeel.

"Kyung kenapa semalam panggilan dariku tidak kau jawab?" Tanya Hanbin dengan nada tidak suka, Kyungsoo benar-benar jengah dengan Hanbin sekarang. Kenapa namja itu berubah jadi menyebalkan?

"Hanbin, aku kan sudah bilang sejak awal kini aku sudah berubah. Semuanya telah berbeda! Aku tidak suka hubungan kekanakan seperti itu. Untuk apa terus menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Dewasalah Hanbin! Semuanya telah berubah!" Tutur Kyungsoo dengan nada tegas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hanbin dan Yixing yang masih diam di tempat mereka.

Mereka benar-benar tertegun akan perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo telah berubah dan itulah yang mereka simpulkan.

 _'Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo'_ batin Yixing.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini perpustakaan sekolah Heenan nampak sepi, ya mungkin tidak hari ini saja tapi hari-hari sebelumnya pun sama. Siswa siswi Heenan lebih suka berada di cafetaria atau taman sekolah daripada didalam perpustakaan yang menurut mereka begitu membosankan. Hanya seorang nerd yang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan padahal tidak seperti itu.

Buktinya seorang Xi Luhan yang cantik, pintar dan cukup populer di Heenan mau berlama-lama di perpustakaan seperti saat ini.

Luhan sebenarnya kemari hanya ingin mencari buku matematika untuk quiz nya namun ketika ia melihat sebuah buku astronomi ia jadi ingin membaca buku itu dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih terdiam di pojok ruangan yang tertutupi rak buku sambil membaca buku astronomi itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Samar-samar Luhan dapat mendengar obrolan 2 namja yang baru memasuki perpustakaan sepi ini dan dari celah buku yang berjejer di rak ia dapat melihat jika 2 namja itu adalah Hanbin dan teman dekatnya, Bobby.

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya" jawab Hanbin sambil duduk secara asal di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan bersembunyi.

"Omong kosong, Hanbin! Kau hanya belum mendapatkan kesucian yeoja itu makanya kau lebih nemilih dia yang fresh daripada Sulli yang sudah bekas, 'kan?" Ucap Bobby asal dan Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya untuk dapat mendengar ucapan Bobby yang terdengar seperti omelan itu. Setidaknya Luhan mengerti jika mereka tengah membicarakan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, Bobby! Kyungsoo itu anak baik-baik, bahkan menciumnya pun aku belum pernah" bantah Hanbin yang mengundang kekehan meremehkan dari Bobby.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Hanbin-ah. Kau mempertahankannya karena kau belum mendapat apapun darinya kan? Hey, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, bukan sebulan dua bulan" dan Hanbin terdiam mendengar ucapan Bobby yang memang benar telak itu.

Luhan yang mendengar perdebatan kecil itu pun mengernyit tidak suka.

 _'Cihh, ternyata dia hanya ingin mengambil apa yang paling berharga bagi Kyungsoo. Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya, brengsek'_ batin Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Kurasa Kyungsoo itu terlalu naif untuk melakukan hal itu, dia terlalu kekanakan. Kau juga sadar kan? Perilakunya bahkan seperti anak kecil. Lebih baik kau kembali lagi pada Sulli. Dia akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau dan hasrat lelakimu akan terpuaskan"

 _'Brengsek..'_ batin Luhan yang benar-benar sudah geram.

Ia pun menutup buku astronomi yang tengah ia baca dan menyimpannya secara asal di rak buku didepannya kemudian ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan lewat di depan Hanbin serta Bobby begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari Hanbin dan Bobby.

Tentu saja mereka kaget karena mereka mengira didalam perpustakaan hanya ada mereka berdua saja tapi ternyata ada Luhan sejak tadi di pojok ruangan. Hanbin juga merasa cemas takut jika Luhan membicarakan lagi semua yang telah mereka bicarakan barusan pada Kyungsoo karena notabene nya Luhan adalah sahabat dekat Kyungsoo

Dan Luhan juga tidak mungkin bertindak bodoh dengan melabrak kedua namja brengsek itu ketika mereka tertangkap basah membicarakan sahabatnya, tetapi ia akan bicarakan ini langsung pada Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menjauhi Hanbin karena menurutnya Hanbin sangat berbahaya.

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan Luhan pun bergegas mencari Kyungsoo di kelasnya karena kelasnya, Kyungsoo serta Yixing berbeda.

"Kyungsoo" Luhan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk sambil mengenakan headphone di bangkunya dan Luhan langsung melepas secara tiba-tiba alat yang menyumpal telinga Kyungsoo itu sehingga Kyungsoo kaget dan menatapnya horror.

"Kita harus bicara" ucap Luhan serius dan Kyungsoo yakin jika kali ini apa yang akan dibicarakan Luhan pasti tentang Hanbin lagi.

"Bicara apa? Tentang Hanbin? Aku sedang malas mendengarnya" jawab Kyungsoo malas sambil merebut kembali headphone nya namun tak memakainya dan malah memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kyung, dengarkan dulu. Ini penting" ujar Luhan tak sabaran dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun mendengarkan celotehan Luhan tentang apa yang ia dengar di perpustakaan tadi tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo tak bereaksi apapun, ia hanya memasang wajah datar saat itu seakan ia sudah biasa dengan hal yang di sampaikan Luhan.

"Kau tidak kaget ataupun merasa marah dan tersinggung?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Aku sudah tahu, Luhan." Jawab Kyungsoo santai tanpa beban.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersamanya jika kau sudah tahu?" Luhan melotot tak suka pada Kyungsoo namun anak itu malah menggedikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Sudah kubilang alasannya padamu" tutur Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak habis fikir saja, Kyung. Kau ini aneh" desah Luhan dengan raut wajah kecewa. Sepertinya Kyungsoo memang tak berniat mengakhiri hubungannya yang tak jelas dengan Hanbin.

"Aku tak tahu ini benar atau tidak tapi aku harus mengatakannya pada seseorang. Aku butuh solusi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong yang mengarah keluar jendela kelas tepat ke arah lapangan outdoor di luar sana dimana anak-anak kelas 2 sedang bermain basket di jam istirahat.

"Apa? Kenapa? Apanya yang salah?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Lu, hanya kau yang ku percaya. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Yixing tapi kau tahu sendiri dia suka aku dengan Hanbin jadi kurasa dia tak akan memberikan solusi apapun padaku jika aku membicarakan ini dengannya" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh harap, Luhan yang melihat tatapan memelas Kyungsoo pun jadi heran sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan oleh yeoja yang lahir di Swiss itu.

"Baiklah, katakan. Ada apa?" Nada bicara Luhan kini melembut dan ia menatap bola mata coklat milik Kyungsoo dengan lekat, Luhan yang notabene nya paling dewasa antara ia dan Yixing memang selalu berhasil menenangkannya meski terkadang rusa centil itu begitu cerewet dan sering mengoceh.

"Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan lelaki pilihan orang tuaku"

Luhan membeku di tempatnya seakan sebuah Gong besar di pukul kencang-kencang di sebelah telinganya ketika mendengar penuturan singkat Kyungsoo yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Dijodohkan?" Gumam Luhan dengan wajah melongok tak percaya.

"Ya, dan pilihan mereka adalah putra bungsu teman eomma yang sudah berumur 25 tahun dan baru saja melaksanakan wisuda S2-nya di Oxford" lanjutnya dengan wajah sendu.

Entahlah, dia merasa tidak sedih maupun senang. Perasaannya terasa hambar. Entah apa yang membebani fikirannya namun yang pasti bukan tentang perjodohan itu. Ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjauh dari Hanbin tanpa membuat Hanbin tahu jika dia dijodohkan. Jika disuruh memilih mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan memilih namja yang di jodohkan dengannya daripada Hanbin tapi ia belum tahu bagaimana sikap namja tan itu jadi ia tak berani mengambil keputusan.

"Apa orang tuamu serius? Kau yang masih berumur 18 tahun dan duduk di kelas 3 SHS akan di jodohkan dengan namja berumur 25 tahun dengan gelar S2 nya?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya dan Kyungsoo sudah menebak jika Luhan pasti akan sangat kaget.

"Aku dan dia akan bertunangan setelah aku lulus SHS dan kami akan menikah mungkin setelah aku sarjana" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

Tidak sepenuhnya asal sebenarnya karena Kyungsoo memang akan bertunangan dengan Kim Jong In setelah ia lulus SHS.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu putuskan Hanbin" ujar Luhan seenaknya dan Kyungsoo langsung memelototi anak rusa centil itu.

"Kau fikir semudah membalikan telapak tangan? Jangan gila Luhan" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kufikir iya, ini kesempatanmu untuk lepas darinya, 'kan?" Kyungsoo terdiam meresapi perkataan Luhan "memangnya seperti apa sih namja pilihan orang tuamu? Tampankah?" Lanjutnya ketika Kyungsoo tak kunjung bicara.

"Dia tampan dan dewasa, kulitnya agak tan tapi seksi. Namanya Kim Jong In" ujarnya, Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham lalu berucap dengan riang.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahnya!"

"Aku tidak punya fotonya, Lu"

"Kapan kau akan bersamanya? Apa dia menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Sepertinya tidak karena Sehun oppa janji akan menjemputku"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ternyata perkataan Kyungsoo tadi meleset. Dan janji Sehun sekarang terdengar bagaikan debu yang tak berarti karena nyatanya yang menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah adalah Kim Jong In bukan Oh Se Hun. Catat, **KIM JONG IN.**

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Itu pertanyaan konyol Do Kyungsoo! Tentu saja dia menjemputmu! Lalu apa lagi?

"Eomma menyuruhku menjemputmu"

"Dan kau mau-mau saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo refleks. Sepertinya dia harus menghilangkan refleksi bibirnya ketika mendengar ucapan orang lain agar tak mudah menyahut seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Tidak ada salahnya bukan?" Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir seksi nya.

"Ayo pulang" Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun masuk kesana tanpa banyak bicara.

Sepertinya Kim Jongin ini tipe orang sederhana yang tak suka menonjolkan silsilah keluarganya. Terbukti sekarang Jongin hanya mengenakan mobil biasa berwarna silver yang terlihat begitu umum padahal Kyungsoo lebih dari tahu seberapa kaya keluarga Kim itu. Setidaknya Kyungsoo mulai menyukai pribadi Jongin yang sederhana.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin setelah 10 menit perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Kyungsoo yang terasa 10 jam bagi Kyungsoo karena keadaan begitu canggung dan kaku.

"Tidak"

 **Kruyuk~**

Astaga! Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin terjun dari lantai 30 gedung perusahaan ayahnya daripada harus menanggung malu di hadapan _'calon tunangannya'._

"Kau lapar, Kyungie" ucap Jongin dengan nada lembut. Ia menahan tawanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu akibat suara perutnya dan bagi Jongin itu menggemaskan.

Selain itu, Kyungsoo merona juga karena Jongin memanggilnya _'Kyungie'._ Ya Ampun! It's sound sweet.

"Kita mampir dulu untuk makan siang. Sebutkanlah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi untuk makan siang kali ini"

"Aku ingin kesana saja" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menunjuk sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir jalan yang bersebelahan dengan kedai ice cream.

"Baiklah, kita kesana" Jongin pun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tepat di depan restoran sederhana itu.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memakan makanan mereka sambil bercakap ringan. Jongin baru tahu jika Kyungsoo itu banyak bicara dan darisana Jongin menyimpulkan jika Kyungsoo itu orang yang supel.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyungsoo menarik Jongin menuju kedai ice cream di sebelah restaurant barusan dan Jongin mengulum senyumnya ketika Kyungsoo refleks menarik tangannya.

Merekapun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pojok kedai sambil memakan ice cream strawberry milk, sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang memakan ice cream karena Jongin tidak.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kyungsoo berdering nyaring membuat pemiliknya menggerutu pelan karena acara makan ice cream nya jadi terganggu.

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat nama penelpon yang ternyata adalah Hanbin.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya..'_ teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Dengan ragu ia pun mengangkat panggilan itu dan suara Hanbin langsung menyapa pendengarannya.

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku? Emm.. memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup dan ia nyaris lupa jika ia sedang bersama calon tunangannya.

 _"Jawab saja"_

"Aku sedang diluar"

 _"Diluar dimana?"_

"Sudahlah, aku sibuk. Nanti saja teleponnya" dengan kasar Kyungsoo pun mematikan sambunganya bahkan sampai menonaktifkan ponselnya, ia benar-benar illfeel pada Hanbin yang terus saja mengganggu nya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hanbin karena perasaannya pada Hanbin sudah lama hilang sejak Hanbin benar-benar menyakitinya 1 bulan yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sangat kesal" tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu kentara.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo pelan lalu kembali memakan ice creamnya tanpa menoleh pada Jongin. Ia hanya enggan Jongin menanyakan lebih lanjut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ritual makan ice creamnya dan mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar ice cream itu namun Jongin menahannya dan bersikeras bahwa ia yang akan membayarnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat canggung dan tak enak karena pada saat makan tadi pun Jongin yang membayarnya.

"Terimakasih" cicit Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak masalah, Kyungsoo. Jangan sungkan" jawab Jongin masih tetap fokus mengemudi.

Keheningan pun kembali melanda dua manusia beda jenis itu setelah Jongin berkata demikian dan Kyungsoo benci hal seperti ini.

"Besok biar aku yang mengantarmu ke sekolah" ucap Kai memecah keheningan dan Kyungsoo refleks salah tingkah ketika mendengar pernyataan Jongin barusan.

"Tidak usah, aku pasti di antar Sehun oppa" tolak Kyungsoo dengan halus.

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo. Besok pagi aku akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan Appa jadi bisa sekalian mengantar mu"

"Eo, baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Ia benar-benar merasa kecil sekarang ketika berada di dekat Jongin. Kalau difikir lagi perjodohan ini benar-benar aneh karena ia baru duduk di bangku kelas 3 Senior High School sedangkan Jongin sudah berumur 25 tahun dengan gelar S2 nya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Makan malam keluarga Do berlangsung dengan cukup tenang dan khidmat sejauh ini. Ya sejauh ini, sampai Sehun membuka suaranya dan berucap dengan tenang.

"Aku baru menyadari jika Kim Jong In itu adalah pria yang tak sengaja kusenggol bahunya di bandara saat itu, Kyung" ucap Sehun membuat ketiga manusia lainnya menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah?" Itu bukan suara Kyungsoo, itu suara tuan Do.

"Ya, paman. Aku yakin" jawab Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Eum, Kyung. Bagaimana Jongin menurutmu?" Tanya nyonya Do mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia dewasa" jawab Kyungsoo asal membuat ketiganya mengerutkan kening.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya tuan Do heran. Kyungsoo benar-benar aneh.

"Dia baik"

"Lalu?"

"Dan tampan" ucap Kyungsoo keceplosan dan langsung membuat ketiga anggota keluarganya terbahak sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah menunduk malu "ma-maksudku bu-bukan begitu.." lanjutnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Kyungsoo benar-benar malu dengan ucapannya sendiri barusan yang meluncur begitu saja. Astaga! Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Sudah eomma duga kalian memang cocok" ujar nyonya Do sumringah.

"Appa sangat suka melihat kalian. Sangat sweet" tambah tuan Do setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih" gumam Kyungsoo dengan malu sedangkan Sehun masih terkikik geli dengan ucapan frontal adik sepupunya tadi.

"Tidak apa Kyung, Kim Jong In itu sepertinya namja yang baik" sahut Sehun yang malah semakin membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kai.." Chanyeol yang sudah pulang dari Busan dan tengah berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya bersama Baekhyun pun kini menghampiri Kai yang tengah duduk di pinggiran kolam berenang sendirian.

Kai tidak menjawab, namun ia hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke depan karena posisinya yang membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kai" panggil Chanyeol -lagi- sambil duduk di sebelah Kai "memikirkan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia menatap Kai di sebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan.

"Perjodohanku" jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Bagaimana yeoja itu? Cantik kah?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Tentu saja, matanya bulat dan berbinar seperti puppy. Dan dia orang yang supel juga kekanak-kanakan. Seperti gadis SHS pada umumnya" jawab Kai dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu dia cocok dengan kau yang dewasa" jawab Chanyeol sambil memukul pelan bahu Kai dan tersenyum lebar ke arah dongsaengnya itu. "Lalu kenapa kau seperti merasa terbebani? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Lanjut Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah murung Kai.

"Tidak hyung, hanya saja aku berfikir mungkin kami tidak cocok. Kyungsoo itu masih remaja sedangkan aku sudah dewasa. Mungkin saja ia tak bisa menerimaku" jawab Kai sambil menatap air kolam yang tenang.

"Jadi namanya Kyungsoo ya? Kurasa tidak begitu, lagi pula umur kalian cuma berbeda 7 tahun. Tidak masalah asal kau tidak kolot, Kai. Kau harus bisa menyesuaikan diri seperti gaya remaja."

"Apa maksud hyung dengan _'tidak kolot'_ itu?"

"Yeah maksudku kau jangan terlalu bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana remaja, mereka suka bersenang-senang dan bermain-main, tidak seperti orang dewasa yang kebanyakan lebih suka berdiam diri, istirahat atau sibuk dengan pekerjaan."

"Tapi aku belum punya pengalaman pacaran"

"Kau hanya perlu ikuti nalurimu saja, Kai. Kebanyakan remaja itu emosinya masih labil, apalagi tadi kau bilang Kyungsoo seperti anak-anak. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang dia mau tanpa banyak mengaturnya karena biasanya remaja tidak suka di kekang. Mungkin Kyungsoo tipikal yang suka di manja di rumahnya dan selalu mendapat kasih sayang. Bersikap lembut lah pada yeoja maka aku yakin selanjutnya kau tak akan bingung harus melakukan apa."

Kai tertegun mendengar wejangan-wejangan dari Chanyeol barusan. Mendengarkan nasehat dari orang yang sudah berpengalaman dan enjoy di ajak bicara memang hal yang saat ini sangat Kai butuhkan. Dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu.

"Yeol.." Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bersinarnya. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Hmm, aku harus mengerjakan desainku yang baru. Lagipula kau juga sedang membuat desain baru untuk perusahaan Abeonim kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku sedang mengerjakannya" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hei Kai, selamat ya untuk perjodohannya" cengir Baekhyun dengan dua jempol teracung.

"Terimakasih noona" jawab Kai balas tersenyum. Jika boleh jujur, ia menyukai sosok Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali bertemu jadi ia tak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. Namun yang Kai khawatirkan adalah apakah Kyungsoo juga menerima dirinya?

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo kan? Aku pernah satu kali bertemu dengannya saat ia datang bersama ibunya ke butik ku dan ibunya menyuruhku memilihkan baju yang pas untuk pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Heenan saat itu. Aku tahu dia tapi dia tak mengetahui namaku dan sepertinya dia sudah lupa padaku. Dia gadis yang baik dan anggun, aku menyukainya." celoteh Baekhyun tanpa henti sementara Kai hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung entah akan menyahut seperti apa. Baekhyun itu memang hiperaktif dan cerewet jadi wajar saja dia banyak bicara.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi harinya Jongin benar-benar menjemput Kyungsoo bahkan ketika Kyungsoo masih mandi pun Kai sudah datang ke rumahnya dan mengobrol dengan ibunya sedangkan ayahnya dan Sehun sudah pergi ke Jepang mendadak sejak pagi buta untuk urusan bisnis dan Kyungsoo agaknya heran juga karena ayahnya membawa Sehun untuk ikut serta.

Kyungsoo juga sempat terpesona beberapa saat ketika melihat penampilan Kai dengan balutan jas mahal yang kelihatan sangat pas di tubuh tinggi nya. Mungkin berhubung mulai hari ini Kai mengambil alih Diamond Group maka dari itu ia berpakaian formal.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya eomma" ujar Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk pada ibunya.

"Kami pergi dulu, ahjumma" lanjut Kai kemudian mereka berdua pun berlalu pergi setelah pamit kepada nyonya Do yang sepertinya sangat bahagia melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai lebih dekat.

"Barusan kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memasang seat belt nya.

"Hanya seputar bagaimana pendapatku tentangmu" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kecil lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja penasaran. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin tahu tentang pendapat namja itu mengenai dirinya.

"Itu rahasia" Kai tersenyum jahil dan Kyungsoo langsung mencebikan bibirnya membuat Kai gemas. Ya ampun anak itu.

 _ **13 minutes later..**_

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Kai setelah pamit dan berterimakasih pada namja tan itu kemudian masuk kedalam sekolahnya dengan langkah ceria. Pagi yang cukup indah menurutnya.

Ya setidaknya begitu hingga Hanbin datang dan tiba-tiba saja merangkulnya dengan seenak jidat.

"Yak! Kau itu seenaknya saja" Kyungsoo melepas tangan Hanbin yang melingkar nista di bahunya dengan kasar dan sedikit menjauh dari namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu nya.

"Kau kenapa sih Kyungsoo? Aku kan pacarmu" ucap Hanbin dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya begitu. Aku ini yeoja jadi hargailah batasan antara kita!" Ucap Kyungsoo tegas dan sinis. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar illfeel dengan sosok Hanbin.

"Tck. Kau berubah dan kau jadi aneh! Kau kenapa sih? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Hanbin dengan nada serius dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo enggan menjawab itu, ia hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Hanbin yang _'kata'_ orang lain mirip dengannya "jawab aku Do Kyungsoo!" Desak Hanbin yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu!" Kyungsoo berucap jutek kemudian berlari kecil memasuki gedung sekolahnya berusaha untuk menghindari Hanbin dan ditempatnya Hanbin menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

* * *

Pelajaran Kimia adalah pelajaran paling memusingkan menurut Kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi ia suka kena semprot dari Park seosaengnim saat pelajaran Kimia berlangsung.

 _'Kenapa sih diantara banyaknya murid di kelas selalu aku yang kena semprot'_ batin Kyungsoo sebal.

Masalahnya, tuan Park itu selalu menjatuhkan martabat Kyungsoo di depan teman-teman nya dengan cara memarahi Kyungsoo padahal ia tak salah apa-apa. Ditambah lagi ia anak pemilik sekolah ini dan dengan menyebalkannya tuan Park selalu memarahinya.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela karena ia duduk di bangku sisi dan ia melihat di lapangan outdoor di bawah kelasnya terdapat Hanbin CS tengah bermain basket dengan seragam tim mereka. Mereka lah tim basket sekolah.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan fisik Hanbin. Dia tampan, manly, dan menggemaskan namun entah kenapa sekarang hati Kyungsoo tak bergetar lagi ketika melihat sosok Hanbin, ini sudah tak sama lagi seperti dahulu.

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi nyaring di ujung kelas membuat seisi kelas -kecuali Kyungsoo- bersorak ria dan pelajaran Kimia yang membuat perut mual pun berakhir.

"Baby!" Teriak Luhan dan Yixing yang masuk kedalam kelas Kyungsoo ketika tuan Park sudah keluar dari kelas.

Dua yeoja keturunan China itu pun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo silau.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo curiga. Tidak biasanya dua manusia berisik itu bersikap demikian.

"Ayo kita hangout!" Ajak Luhan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu diikuti anggukan dari Yixing.

"Aku tidak bisa" gumam Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yixing berubah murung.

"Aku harus belajar tentang 'cara berinvestasi' dengan tuan Frank, appa memperbanyak jam belajarku" jawab Kyungsoo sedih. Ia frustasi karena jam mainnya bersama teman-teman nya terkuras habis setelah ayahnya dengan teganya memperbanyak jadwal private nya.

"Terus sekarang kau pulang bersama siapa? Sehun oppa ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Entahlah, Sehun oppa pagi tadi pergi ke Jepang bersama appaku. Mungkin aku akan menelpon pak Kang" jawab Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja terpikir pada sebuah ide jahil.

"Mmm.. mau apa mereka pergi ke Jepang?" Tuh kan benar Luhan penasaran. Ini saatnya beraksi Do Kyungsoo.

"Sehun oppa itu menyebalkan. Ternyata selama ini ia sudah punya pacar orang Jepang. Katanya sih yeoja itu seangkatannya dan ia merupakan pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang ke Oxford. Katanya juga Sehun oppa sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak tahun kedua masuk kuliah di Oxford. Dan sekarang appa ku menemaninya ke Jepang sebagai wali untuk melamarnya karena Sehun oppa sudah tak punya keluarga, katanya mereka akan menikah saat musim panas beberapa bulan lagi" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan wajah serius yang meyakinkan.

 _'Ahaha! Aktingmu bagus nona Do!'_ Jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo semakin ingin tertawa saja ketika melihat wajah Luhan sudah memerah dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Luhan benar-benar merasa sakit hati dan ingin menangis meraung-raung ketika mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo tentang lelaki pujaannya.

 _'Jadi Sehun oppa selama ini membohongiku?'_ Batin Luhan kecewa.

Jika Sehun sudah berpacaran dengannya dari tahun kedua saat kuliah itu artinya sudah hampir 3 tahun sampai sekarang.

Luhan ingat 2 tahun lalu saat ia pertama kali mengenal sosok Kyungsoo dan juga mengenal Sehun sebagai sepupu teman barunya itu, Sehun sangat baik padanya dan kata Kyungsoo, Sehun tidak biasanya gampang dekat dengan yeoja yang membuat Luhan berfikir bahwa mungkin Sehun tertarik padanya.

Lalu satu tahun lalu ia ingat bahwa ia bertukar kado natal dengan Sehun dan Sehun suka mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Dan isi kado natal dari Sehun adalah sebuah kalung emas putih berliontin diamond yang sangat cantik.

Kemudian saat musim panas tahun lalu ia dan Sehun pernah pergi ke Lotte World, yeah meski itu dengan Kyungsoo dan Hanbin juga.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi banyak kenangan ia dan Sehun sejak pertama kali mengenal yang menunjukan bahwa Sehun itu seorang yang single tanpa pendamping tapi sekarang Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Sehun sudah punya pacar sejak tahun keduanya di Oxford. Pantas saja Sehun tak pernah menembaknya meski Luhan yakin pria itu sudah mengetahui perasaan yang ia simpan pada pria itu sejak lama.

Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu dan Kyungsoo langsung meledakkan tawanya sampai matanya berair membuat Yixing menatapnya aneh sambil menenangkan Luhan.

"Aish kau lucu sekali Luhanie! Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sisa-sisa tawanya membuat Luhan berhenti menangis dan menatapnya dengan mata yang masih basah oleh sisa air mata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Aku hanya bercanda chinguya. Sehun oppa dan Appa ku ke Jepang karena urusan bisnis" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Benarkah?" Itu suara Yixing.

"YAK! Kau ini keterlaluan!" Maki Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Hehe.. hanya mengetes saja" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas membuat Luhan mendengus sebal. Bisa-bisanya anak itu bertampang biasa saja setelah mengerjainya. "Kaja pulang" Kyungsoo kemudian menggandeng lengan Yixing dan Luhan yang masih merajuk.

* * *

"Lu, kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerjap lucu ke arah Luhan membuat Luhan terkikik gemas.

"Mungkin naik taxi" jawab Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Memangnya kemana mobilmu?" Tanya Yixing innocent.

"Appa tak memperbolehkan ku dulu untuk bawa mobil, entah apa alasannya" jawab Luhan yang mendadak kesal ketika mengingat ayahnya yang seenak jidat melarangnya untuk bawa mobil ke sekolah.

"Hey, aku duluan ya. Suho sudah menjemputku" ucap Yixing dengan cengiran tanpa dosa dan ternyata Suho memang baru datang dengan motor gede nya sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga. Biasa.. formalitas hoobae pada sunbae.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Langsung pulang kerumah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yixing.

"Okay" jawabnya sambil membentuk O-sign dengan jarinya.

Setelah Yixing pergi dengan Suho, tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil SUV datang dan menepi di hadapan mereka.

Kyungsoo cukup tercengang juga melihat mobil itu karena ia ingat itu adalah mobil yang dipakai Kai untuk menjemputnya tadi pagi.

Yang jadi pertanyaan nya adalah, kenapa namja itu menjemputnya? Tadi pagi ia tak bilang akan menjemputnya.

"Mobil siapa ini?"

Pertanyaan si rusa cantik pun terjawab ketika seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas formalnya keluar dari kursi kemudi dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

 _'Dia tampan..'_ batin Luhan melongok _'tapi lebih tampan Sehun oppa sih'_ lanjutnya lagi.

"K-Kai ahjusi" cicit Kyungsoo yang menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Luhan tambah kaget.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Kai pada Luhan dengan senyum menawannya membuat Kyungsoo terpesona dalam beberapa saat. Aneh, padahal Luhan yang disapa tapi Kyungsoo yang terpesonanya.

"Ayo pulang, Kyungsoo-ya" ajak Kai lembut tanpa unsur paksaan.

"A-aku.. aku tidak bisa" jawab Kyungsoo terbata, tiba-tiba saja ia gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau ada acara dengan temanmu?" Tanya Kai kaget.

"T-tidak. B-bukan begitu, ahjusi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan disini sendirian sampai ia pulang" jawab Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap langsung mata teduh Kai yang membuat jantungnya berdetak aneh. Kai menatap Kyungsoo horror ketika ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ahjusi'. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan kata ganti seperti itu, biasanya Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan 'kau' saja.

 _'Apa aku se-tua itu?'_ Batin Kai miris. Tapi wajar saja sebenarnya mengingat Kyungsoo yang masih SHS sedangkan dirinya sudah lulus S2. Jadi Kai membiarkan saja Kyungsoo memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aish! Kau pulang saja, Kyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi taxi nya datang" ujar Luhan dengan nada mengomel. Padahal ia tidak apa-apa meski menunggu sendiri juga. Pasti Kyungsoo hanya mencari alasan. Tapi..

 _'Siapa sih dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia namja yang dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo itu?'_ Fikir Luhan yang kini menilai Kai dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut dan kesimpulannya adalah namja di depannya itu _'perfect'._

"Kalau begitu biar dia ikut saja. Aku akan mengantarkannya" ucap Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Itu ide bagus. Ayo Luhan" ajak Kyungsoo namun Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Tidak usah. Itu akan merepotkan" tolak Luhan tidak enak.

"Tidak sama sekali" sangkal Kai dengan senyumannya yang menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan harus mengantar Luhan.

"Tidak apa, Lu. Lagipula apartemenmu di Cheongdam-dong kan? Satu kawasan dengan rumahku, okay? Jadi ayo"

* * *

"Bukannya kau mulai bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Ya, betul" jawab Kai santai.

"Lalu kenapa bisa menjemputku?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai di sebelahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ini jam istirahatku, Kyungsoo-ya. Setelah ini aku ada meeting bersama Appa di perusahaan tentang proyek pembangunan hotel baru Diamond Group" jelas Kai secara rinci membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

Tak berapa lama mobil pun berhenti di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang merupakan apartemen Luhan.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku" ujar Luhan yang sudah turun dari mobil kemudian membungkuk pada Kai yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Kai dilengkapi senyum tampannya.

Kemudian mobil Kai pun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan di depan gedung apartemennya.

"Tadi itu teman dekatmu?" Tanya Kai sambil menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang duduk tenang di sampingnya.

"Iya, dia sahabatku" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Dia cantik" puji Kai yang tak sadar jika wajah Kyungsoo berubah tidak suka ketika dia memuji yeoja lain. Mungkinkah dia cemburu?

"Yasudah pacari saja dia" jawab Kyungsoo ketus membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya lalu teringat kembali pada ucapan Chanyeol.

 _'Chanyeol hyung benar, remaja memang labil'_ fikir Kai yang membiarkan Kyungsoo marah dan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

"Kyung kau marah?" Tanya Kai lembut setelah cukup lama Kyungsoo diam.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Tidak penting" jawabnya kembali ketus membuat Kai terkekeh.

Sedikit-sedikit Kai mengerti jika Kyungsoo sepertinya cemburu. Meskipun ia tidak pernah punya pengalaman pacaran, tapi setidaknya ia sering melihat adegan seperti ini di film yang ketika si pemain pria memuji wanita lain maka si pemain wanita akan marah karena cemburu.

 _'Dia cemburu ya..'_ batin Kai sambil terkekeh geli. Padahal ia tidak ada maksud lain dalam pujiannya untuk Luhan tadi.

Inginnya sih ia bilang bahwa Kyungsoo jauh lebih cantik dari Luhan namun itu pasti akan terasa gombal dan menjijikan. Kai lebih suka jika Kyungsoo mengerti sendiri daripada harus dirayu-rayu. Yeah, begitulah pemikiran orang dewasa.

Kyungsoo benar-benar serius marah pada Kai buktinya saat sampai di kediamannya pun ia mendiamkan Kai hingga membuat Kai gemas sendiri.

"Kyung, tunggu." Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Jangan marah" ujar Kai dengan tatapan lurus kedalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak marah" jawab Kyungsoo datar kemudian melepas tangan Kai yang memegang tangannya. "Aku hanya lelah" lanjutnya sambil memalingkan pandangan dari Kai.

"Tapi.." Kai menggantung ucapannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo ragu namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli, kekanakkan.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku" ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian keluar dari mobil Kai dan masuk kedalam pekarangan mansionnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang dimana mobil Kai masih belum melaju dari sana. Ia tak enak hati pada Kyungsoo.

Rasanya memang serba salah. Kai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Kyungsoo marah padanya karena salah paham. Kai benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bersikap bagaimana ketika seorang yeoja seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Kai tidak masuk kerja karena hari ini adalah weekend dimana ia bisa bersantai dirumah, untungnya pekerjaan di perusahaan belum terlalu menumpuk karena ia masih CEO baru jadi ia tak perlu khawatir weekend nya akan terganggu karena pekerjaan dari perusahaan.

Hari ini pun Kai memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dan minta maaf secara langsung padanya.

Kemarin setelah pulang dari kantor, Kai menyempatkan diri mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol dan untungnya Chanyeol sedang ada di apartemen dan sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek yang tengah merancang bangunan untuk hotel baru Diamond Group.

Dan Chanyeol mengomel padanya begitupun dengan Baekhyun -yang ada disana malam tadi- ketika ia menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin siang. Mereka bilang jika tidak seharusnya dia memuji wanita lain di depan Kyungsoo meskipun itu adalah teman Kyungsoo sendiri.

Mereka juga bilang jika yeoja salah paham maka ia harus berusaha untuk menjelaskannya bukan malah mendiamkannya. Kyungsoo itu masih remaja dan emosinya belum terkontrol betul jadi Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan memaklumi ketika Kai malah mendiamkannya, begitu kata Baekhyun.

Saat ini Jongin juga membawa sebuah bunga mawar merah untuk Kyungsoo. Itu memang sebuah hal sederhana tapi menurut Baekhyun -yang setidaknya pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya- Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak suka dengan kemewahan meski ia sendiri terlahir di keluarga kaya tapi ia justru orang yang sederhana dan ide sederhana ini mungkin saja dapat meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

Tapi sisi baiknya menurut Chanyeol, setidaknya Kyungsoo telah menunjukkan kecemburuan yang itu artinya Kyungsoo mulai tertarik pada Kai dan tak mau Kai berpaling dari dirinya.

Kai sendiri belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat bagaimana perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo begitu menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Kai turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri beberapa pengawal yang bertugas menjaga di depan pintu masuk. Kali ini Kai membawa mobil sport Ferrari nya.

"Anda siapa? Ada perlu apa tuan?" Tanya salah satu pengawal disana yang sigap di depan Kai seakan Kai itu orang berbahaya.

"Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo. Aku Kim Jong In" jawab Kai.

Para pengawal itu langsung saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk bersamaan dan segera membuka pintu gerbang otomatis itu selebar-lebarnya

Mobil Kai pun akhirnya memasuki pekarangan mansion Do yang luas luar biasa kemudian terparkir apik di beranda depan.

Kai turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa sebuah bunga dan boneka Pororo lalu segera membunyikan bel di depan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Kai dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan menunggu sebentar setelah Kai menyebutkan namanya. Sepertinya nama Kai masuk kedalam list orang-orang yang diperbolehkan memasuki mansion Do.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sebuah ketukan heels dari arah belakangnya dan ternyata itu adalah nyonya Do.

"Ah, Kai. Senang melihatmu disini" ucap nyonya Do dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" sapa Kai sambil berdiri dari sofa dan membungkuk pada _'calon mertua'_ nya itu.

"Kau ingin menemui Kyungsoo?" Tanya nyonya Do yang sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat boneka dan setangkai bunga yang dibawa Kai.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya malu kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Temuilah dia dikamarnya, sejak pulang sekolah kemarin dia pengurung diri dikamar bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya" ujar nyonya Do berubah sedih. Kai jadi semakin merasa bersalah saja pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membujuknya makan, ahjumma. Mungkin Kyungsoo kemarin kesal padaku makanya dia marah" sesal Kai yang membuat nyonya Do tersenyum memaklumi. Ia tahu Kyungsoo manja dan kekanak-kanakan dan dia sangat bersyukur bahwa Kai adalah orang yang dewasa dan sabar. Setidaknya ia akan bisa menghadapi sikap kekanakkan Kyungsoo.

"naiklah ke lantai 3, lalu berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri dan kau tinggal mencari sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan bercak biru, itulah kamar Kyungsoo. Nanti makanan untuk Kyungsoo akan di antar oleh maid" ucap nyonya Do dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai ragu.

Hey bagaimanapun ia adalah namja dan Kyungsoo adalah yeoja. Lagipula menurut nya kurang sopan memasuki kamar seorang gadis.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kai-ya" jawab nyonya Do yakin "temuilah dia"

Kai pun akhirnya mengangguk dan membungkuk pada nyonya Do sebelum akhirnya naik ke lantai 3 dan berbelok ke lorong kiri seperti apa yang di katakan nyonya Do tadi.

Ternyata mansion Do sangat-sangat luas, bahkan tadi untuk menemukan tangga menuju lantai 3 saja Kai merasa pusing.

Pada akhirnya Kai pun menemukan pintu bercat putih dengan bercak biru yang digambar abstrak membuat kesan bahwa cat biru itu tidak sengaja di jatuhkan pada pintu putih bersih itu.

Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo beberapa kali tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya bermaksud agar Kyungsoo tak tahu jika yang mengetuk pintu adalah dia.

"Masuk" seru Kyungsoo dari dalam membuat Kai tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

Kai pun membuka secara perlahan pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang sangat tinggi dan berdaun pintu dua kemudian matanya langsung menangkap dinding kamar berwarna putih-pink-biru yang sangat cantik dengan gaya yang abstrak. Sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai lukisan abstrak sehingga pintu dan dinding kamarnya bergaya abstrak.

Kai membuka lebih lebar pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang ternyata sangat luas lalu menutupnya kembali setelah ia masuk kedalam.

Ternyata Kyungsoo tengah tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Mungkin Kyungsoo menganggap jika yang masuk adalah maid nya makanya ia tak peduli.

Sebelumnya Kai sengaja telah memasukkan bunga mawar yang ia bawa kedalam saku dalam mantelnya agar Kyungsoo tak dapat melihatnya dan ia hanya menyisakan boneka pororo saja di tangannya. Kai berjalan dengan tenang ke arah ranjang Queen Size Kyungsoo lalu duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di sebelah kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan seseorang duduk di ranjangnya pun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya namun belum juga menoleh ke belakang.

Jika maidnya, tidak mungkin berani duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo tapi jika itu eomma nya maka pasti akan memanggil namanya saat masuk tadi.

Secara perlahan, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terlonjak kaget hingga buku yang ia pegang tak sengaja ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah.

"YAK!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung bengkit dan beringsut mendekati kepala ranjang. Ia menatap sosok Kai dengan horror seakan berkata _-bagaimana-kau-bisa-disini?-_

"Maaf mengagetkanmu" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum begitu manis ke arah Kyungsoo membuat jantung yeoja bermata bulat itu berdetak tak karuan.

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus sambil memegangi guling yang akan ia pakai untuk memukul Kai jika saja Kai berani macam-macam padanya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf" ujar Kai lembut membuat Kyungsoo melemah dan menatap namja tampan berusia 25 tahun itu dengan nanar.

Rasa kesal Kyungsoo meluap begitu saja ketika melihat wajah Kai yang begitu tulus padanya. Apa dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan hingga marah pada Kai sampai tak mau makan hanya karena Kai memuji temannya?

"Untuk apa minta maaf jika kau merasa tak bersalah" jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai. Ia masih tak menyadari jika Kai membawa sebuah boneka tokoh kartun kesukaannya.

"Karena aku merasa bersalah," Jawab Kai lalu memutari ranjang Kyungsoo dan duduk tepat di depan yeoja itu hingga mata keduanya kini saling bertatapan "maaf sudah membuatmu kesal" lanjut Kai sambil menatap pada mata coklat Kyungsoo dengan intens sementara Kyungsoo sendiri merasa jika onyx kelam Kai membuat dirinya terhanyut dan terperangkap begitu dalam.

 _'Cihh.. Tidak romantis sekali sih'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak marah. Kenapa aku harus marah" balas Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menghindari tatapan mata Kai yang begitu memabukkan. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia memang marah pada Kai. Dasar Kyungsoo.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kai yang tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu setelah lama berfikir ia pun mengangguk perlahan pada Kai membuat si pria tan itu tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih," ujar Kai senang. Setidaknya sekarang ia lega jika Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya.

Kai merogoh saku dalam mantelnya kemudian mengambil bunga mawar yang ia bawa tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih belum mau mengambil setangkai bunga itu.

"Biasanya perempuan menyukai bunga" ujar Kai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita lain ya" balas Kyungsoo sambil bersedekap dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai.

"Jadi kau tidak mau ya?" Kai bertanya dengan nada usil dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendelik padanya.

"Yasudah sini! Ini hanya karena aku menghargaimu, okay? Bukan karena aku suka bunga" Kyungsoo merebut bunga mawar yang Kai bawa dengan wajah ketus namun bukannya tersinggung, Kai justru terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana raut kesal Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, dan ini hadiah untukmu" Kai memberikan boneka pororo yang ia bawa tadi dan itu sukses mendapat perhatian penuh dari Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah dipenuhi binar lucu.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai pororo?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Kai tertawa kecil kemudian menunjuk ponsel Kyungsoo yang berada di atas nakas dengan dagunya, "aku tak sengaja melihatnya di wallpaper ponselmu"

Kyungsoo tak berkomentar lagi dan segera mengambil boneka yang masih berada di genggaman Kai lalu memeluknya dengan gemas membuat Kai kembali tersenyum dibuatnya.

 _'Kau memang unik, Do Kyungsoo'_

"Ayo kita berkencan sore ini, Kyungsoo-ya"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ahaaa! Hai chingudeul!**

 **Author balik lagi nih.**

 **Maaf ne untuk yang minta sequel Something Wrong sama Calendula belum bisa bikin. Soalnya belum ada inspirasi nantinya mau gimana kalo bikin sequel. Tapi author akan usahakan bikin sequel tapi gak janji yaaaa..**

 **Nahh.. gimana tanggapan kalian tentang ff ini? Kasih pendapat kalian di kolom review yaaaa..**

 **See You Next Chapter chingu..**


	2. Chapter 2 : Confused

**Title : First Person**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing and other.**

 **MAIN PAIRING :**

 **KAISOO slight HanSoo**

 **and EXO official COUPLE**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, AU.**

 **Rating : Teens**

 **Length & Type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **DON'T BASH!**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT!**

 **DON'T FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Kesenangannya dalam belajar dan bekerja membuat seorang Kim Jong In tak memikirkan tentang pendamping hidup. Hal itu membuat kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya cemas dan berakhir dengan menjodohkan lelaki 25 tahun itu bersama seorang gadis SHS yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun. Bagaimanakah tanggapan Jongin tentang ide gila keluarganya? Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang masih terus mengejarnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Confused**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi berkeliling di daerah Apgujeong dan Kyungsoo ternyata tidak menolak ajakan Kai.

Beberapa kali saat di Apgujeong juga Kai menawarkan Kyungsoo beberapa barang brand terkenal yang tentunya mahal namun Kyungsoo menolak dan selalu berkata _'aku tidak butuh itu'_ sehingga Kai benar-benar berfikir bahwa sosok Kyungsoo persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan yaitu _'sederhana'_ dan _'apa adanya'._

"Aku lapar" ujar Kyungsoo dengan gumaman kecil karena malu namun Jongin dapat mendengar itu.

Jongin mengacak surai Kyungsoo pelan lalu tertawa renyah membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar terpana pada ketampanan namja dewasa itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?" Tanya Kai lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya malu "yasudah, ayo kita cari tempat makan" ajak Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu mereka pun berjalan secara bersebelahan di trotoar.

Beberapa orang yang lewat atau berpapasan dengan mereka pun sebagian menatap mereka berdua dengan kagum. Tentu saja, mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Kyungsoo yang cantik, imut dan sangat kelihatan manis berjalan bersama seorang Kai yang tampan dan berwibawa. Seperti pangeran dan putri dalam dongeng.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap resah ke arah depan dimana seorang yeoja berambut pirang berjalan agak cepat dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya.

Kai yang menyadari Kyungsoo tak lagi disisinya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dengan gelisah dan wajah pucat pasi.

Dengan khawatir, Kai pun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang bahu yeoja itu yang kini sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai cemas namun Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan dan sekarang yeoja pirang itu sudah semakin mendekat.

Kai pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan ia menemukan seorang yeoja pirang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo" panggil yeoja itu dengan nada rendah yang membuat Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah dan sedikit bersembunyi di belakang bahu tegap Kai "kenapa menghindariku, eo? Apa aku kelihatan menakutkan?" Tanya yeoja pirang itu sambil memasang wajah so baik.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang memegang ujung mantel Kai dengan erat.

Mengetahui Kyungsoo gugup, Kai pun berubah posisi menjadi menggandeng Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan Kyungsoo ke arah tubuhnya membuat siapapun yang melihat itu akan berkata _'sweet'_ terkecuali yeoja pirang di hadapan mereka.

Ia memasang wajah sok bingung dan sok kaget lalu berucap dengan nada yang di buat-buat kaget.

"Apa kalian berpacaran? Tidak mungkin dia saudaramu kan? Setahu ku kau itu hanya punya Sehun sebagai saudara laki-lakimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanbin? Bukannya kalian kembali berpacaran?" Tanya yeoja itu yang sedikit menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa ciut.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar nama 'Hanbin' dan mendengar kalimat terakhir dari yeoja pirang itu. Apa maksudnya Kyungsoo itu punya pacar?

"Apa Hanbin tahu tentang ini? Atau kau berniat balas dendam padanya?" Tanyanya lagi yang semakin tersenyum menang ketika melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Choi Sulli!" Bentak Kyungsoo memberanikan diri kemudian berbalik dan menarik tangan Kai untuk pergi bersamanya dan Kai pun hanya mengikuti saja kemana langkah Kyungsoo membawanya.

Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman dan melepaskan pegangannya dari Kai lalu berdiri mematung seperti orang kehilangan arah.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo? Siapa yeoja itu?" Tanya Kai yang memutari tubuh Kyungsoo lalu berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk takut.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Kyungsoo yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kai. Ia tak tahu semuanya akan kacau seperti ini. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk berbohong, ia hanya belum mau menceritakannya pada Kai saja karena ia merasa semuanya terlalu awal agar Kai tahu.

Kyungsoo berjongkok lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara tangannya yang ia simpan di atas lutut kemudian menangis kencang dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatap aneh padanya lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan _-dasar-lelaki-jahat-_

Dengan wajah frustasi, Kai pun ikut berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo-ya, bangunlah. Orang-orang melihat kita" bujuk Kai namun Kyungsoo malah semakin menangis kencang.

"Kyungsoo, bangunlah sayang" bujuk Kai dengan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut lalu memaksanya untuk bangun namun tetap dengan lembut lalu membawa tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Tenanglah. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Aku.. hiks.. tidak tahu.. hiks.. harus mengatakan apa.. hueee" isak Kyungsoo di dada Kai dan rasa panik Kai kini berubah menjadi rasa geli ketika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana tatapan orang-orang terhadap dirinya saat Kyungsoo menangis tadi.

Kai melepas pelukannya pada gadis itu kemudian melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merah dan penuh air mata.

"Kau menggemaskan" Kai mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk menghapus air matanya dan Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Kai.

"Maafkan aku, ahjusi" gumam Kyungsoo serak dan Kai malah terkekeh.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa" sangkal Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo benar-benar sadar sekarang jika Kim Jong In seribu kali jauh lebih baik daripada Hanbin yang hanya selalu menyakitinya. Kai begitu baik dan sabar menghadapinya bahkan ketika Kai sudah tahu ia mempunyai kekasihpun ia hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ya. Seharusnya aku tahu jika gadis secantik dirimu pasti sudah punya kekasih" ucap Kai sambil mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ini hanya salah paham" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku akan dengarkan apapun yang mau kau katakan, Kyung. Pasti"

.

.

.

Hanbin mengelap keringat di wajahnya kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan basket. Tak lama kemudian Jinhwan datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jinhwan sambil meneguk air minum dengan rakus.

"Begitulah. Kyungsoo semakin aneh, dia berubah hyung" jawab Hanbin terdengar lelah.

"Hm, mungkin dia kecewa padamu, Bin-ah. Salahmu sendiri sudah mengkhianati Kyungsoo lebih dari 3x dengan yeoja yang sama pula" ucap Jinhwan santai. Yeah, ucapan Jinhwan memang benar, salahnya sendiri. Mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo sudah jengah padanya.

"Aku bingung hyung"

"Kalau menurut ku sebaiknya kau putuskan saja Kyungsoo. Jangan mempermainkannya, Hanbin. Kyungsoo yeoja baik-baik, tidak seperti Sulli. Jika kau hanya ingin mencari kepuasan maka kembalilah pada Sulli. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Itu Sulli" sambung Bobby yang menghampiri mereka dengan bola basket di tangannya.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan pun menoleh dan mengerutkan kening begitu melihat Sulli dengan mini dress nya menghampiri mereka, tepatnya Hanbin.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jinhwan tenang, namun tetap tak dapat menutupi rasa tidak sukanya pada Sulli.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Hanbin" jawab Sulli datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hanbin yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Sulli.

"Lihat ini" Sulli memberikan ponselnya pada Hanbin dan Hanbin menerimanya dengan ragu lalu melihat layar ponsel Sulli yang menampilkan foto Kyungsoo dengan seorang namja yang tak ia kenal tengah berpegangan tangan dengan posisi membelakangi mereka dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tengah menarik pria itu agar pergi. Meski foto itu di ambil dari belakang tapi ia yakin itu Kyungsoo karena ia sudah tahu bagaimana bentuk fisik Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Hanbin sambil mengembalikan ponsel Sulli.

Sulli menggedikan bahunya acuh lalu kembali mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Kyungsoo berselingkuh di belakangmu." Jawab Sulli seadanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo itu gadis baik-baik, dia tidak sepertimu, Choi Jinri" bela Jinhwan yang langsung berdiri dan menatap Sulli tajam.

"Ini fakta, Jinan oppa. Aku melihatnya sendiri tadi dan aku juga sempat mengobrol dengannya, dia kelihatan seperti ketakutan ketika aku menghampirinya. Mungkin karena ia takut kedoknya terbongkar" jawab Sulli menyebalkan.

"Ini pasti hanya akal-akalanmu" tuduh Jinhwan tidak suka.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi jika kalian tak percaya kalian bisa cari tahu sendiri." Ujar Sulli tak peduli "oh ya, Hanbin. Jika kau butuh aku maka aku siap" lanjutnya dengan kerlingan nakal ke arah Hanbin kemudian pergi begitu saja dari hadapan ketiga namja itu meninggalkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Bobby menepuk bahu Hanbin khawatir saat melihat ekspresi Hanbin yang begitu kaku dan kosong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang buruk bagi Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa tidur dan terus saja terjaga hingga hampir tengah malam. Hal yang di pikirkannya adalah tentang kejadian tadi siang dimana Kai mengetahui jika Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih.

Kai tidak marah padanya dan dia malah tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo memberinya ketenangan agar tidak terus menangis.

Hatinya benar-benar bimbang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Entah masih tertinggal untuk Hanbin atau justru dia sudah mulai menyukai namja tan itu.

"Tapi aku baru mengenalnya..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil berguling-guling di ranjangnya dengan perasaan gelisah.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengirim pesan singkat pada Kai.

'Ahjusi?'

Kyungsoo menunggu balasan dari Kai dengan sabar sampai 5 menit berlalu namun Kai tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

"Aish menyebalkan" gerutu Kyungsoo dengan kesal kemudian memilih untuk mencoba tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sehun dan tuan Do sampai di kediaman mereka dengan wajah lelah namun tersirat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka berdua membuat Kyungsoo yang saat itu akan berangkat sekolah langsung menatap keduanya dengan alis bertaut dan kening mengerut.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo innocent sambil menghampiri kedua pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu, ia sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya dan bersiap akan berangkat sekolah.

"Kami memenangkan tender besar itu! Dan ini berkat Sehun juga" jawab tuan Do semangat lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dengan bangga.

"Woah! Daebak! Chukkhaeyo" sahut Kyungsoo riang sedangkan orang yang menjadi objek utamanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan saat Kyungsoo membukanya ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Kai yang isinya membuat Kyungsoo merengut kecewa.

 _'Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Aku ada meeting pagi ini. Hati-hatilah Kyungsoo-ya. Annyeong'_

Begitulah isi pesannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecewa. Ia kira sekarang Kai akan menjemputnya. Kyungsoo sendiri tak sadar bahwa dalam hatinya ia mengharapkan bahwa Kai menjemputnya.

Dengan langkah kecewa, Kyungsoo pun memanggil supirnya lalu dia pun pergi ke sekolah bersama supir pribadinya plus pengawalan ketat dari body guard nya. Beginilah risiko jika ia pergi dengan supirnya.

...

"Kyung, yang kemarin itu namja pilihan eomma mu?" Tanya Luhan antusias dengan mata yang berbinar ingin tahu.

"Hmm, dia Kim Jong In" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat wajah tampan Kai.

"Woah! Dia jjang! Aku setuju kau memilihnya!" Ujar Luhan seperti fans yang bertemu idolanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berkomentar" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja dengan malas.

"Dia jauuuuuh lebih baik dari Hanbin asal kau tahu" Luhan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan disaat yang sama Yixing datang sehingga wajah Yixing tertabrak oleh tangan Luhan.

"YAK! Kau ini!" Omel Yixing sambil menjitak kepala Luhan dengan 'sayang'.

"Jinjja! Aku kan tidak sengaja" cibir Luhan dengan wajah merajuk.

"Kemarin kau langsung pulang kan, Xing?" Goda Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat menggoda.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yixing pasti dan Luhan malah mencibirnya.

"Kyungsoo, Hanbin tuh" Luhan menyenggol tangan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakangnya dan Hanbin ternyata baru saja memasuki kelasnya dengan raut wajah yang kusut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Kemarin kau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hanbin tak kalah datar.

"Aku pergi ke Apgujeong" jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Ia tahu pasti Sulli sudah melaporkan ini pada Hanbin. Tentu saja! Yeoja itu tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk merebut Hanbin darinya dengan cara apapun.

"Bersama siapa?"

"Bersama calon tunanganku" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa dosa, Hanbin dan Yixing langsung membelalakkan mata mereka tak percaya sedangkan Luhan biasa saja karena ia sudah tahu Kyungsoo dijodohkan sejak awal.

"Apa? Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Hanbin dengan emosi sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Maaf Hanbin-ah, kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja, aku sudah di jodohkan" ujar Kyungsoo berusaha membuat ekspresinya sedatar mungkin padahal ia begitu merasa bersalah pada Hanbin.

Kyungsoo pun berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari Hanbin diikuti oleh Luhan dan Yixing yang masih shock akan pengakuan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kau serius telah di jodohkan?" Tanya Yixing setelah mereka jauh dari kelas Kyungsoo.

"Iya" jawab Kyungsoo tenang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Entah kenapa ia merasa lega sekarang karena telah lepas dari Hanbin. Itu artinya ia tak akan merasa bersalah lagi pada namja tampan itu jika ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Kai.

"Sejak kapan? Dan bersama siapa? Lalu kenapa kau tak menolak?" Tanya Yixing tak percaya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu mungkin. Dengan Kim Jong In ahjusi. Untuk apa? Aku tidak keberatan. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menolak apa yang orang tuaku inginkan. Meski mereka menyuruhku terjun ke jurang pun aku akan menurutinya dengan lapang dada" jawab Kyungsoo dilengkapi senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Xing. Kyungsoo sudah bahagia dengan Jongin ahjusi-NYA" Jawab Luhan dengan nada jenaka membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku masih kaget saja kau memutuskan Hanbin begitu saja"

.

.

.

"Kai kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tuan Kim sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Kai yang baru saja keluar dari lift sedangkan ia sendiri baru sampai ke kantor dan berniat bertemu dengan Kai untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin menjemput Kyungsoo" jawab Kai sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu" jawab tuan Kim berubah menjadi tersenyum lebar, tadinya ia akan melarang Kai untuk pergi karena ada hal penting yang harus ia diskusikan dengan Kai namun ketika mendengar alasan Kai ia pun menyetujuinya.

"Ada apa, Appa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Kai cemas.

"Tidak. Kau jemput saja Kyungsoo dulu" ujar tuan Kim menenangkan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Appa" Kai pun berlari kecil menyusuri lobi kantor menuju ke basement kantornya dengan terburu-buru karena ini sudah jam pulangnya Kyungsoo dan ada kemungkinan ia akan sampai terlambat di sekolah Kyungsoo.

Tuan Kim yang masih berdiri di depan lift hanya tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana pedulinya putra bungsu nya itu pada Kyungsoo. Ia jadi tidak khawatir lagi Kai akan menolak perjodohan ini jika keadaannya seperti ini. Ia juga lega karena akhirnya putranya yang gila belajar itu tertarik pada wanita.

...

Kai sampai di depan gerbang Heenan 15 menit kemudian, itu pun dengan cara mengebut di jalan seperti orang kesetanan hingga pengendara lain mengomel padanya namun Kai tak mempedulikan itu dan terus melaju hingga kini ia sampai disini.

Kai mendesah kecewa ketika melihat sepertinya sekolah sudah sepi menandakan siswa-siswinya sudah membubarkan diri sejak tadi.

Kai pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Untungnya panggilannya langsung di jawab oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyu-"

"Kai.. hikss.. tolong aku hiks.." isakan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu jelas dan menyedihkan ditelinga Kai hingga membuat namja tan itu cemas.

"Kau dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai panik bahkan tak mempedulikan saat Kyungsoo hanya memanggilnya 'Kai' tanpa embel-embel 'ahjusi'.

"Hiks.. Aku di per-"

Pip ~

Kai mengumpat kesal ketika sambungannya terputus. Ia mencoba lagi menelpon Kyungsoo namun nomornya malah tidak aktif.

"Astaga, Kyung. Kau dimana" gumam Kai dengan wajah panik.

Kata terakhir Kyungsoo adalah 'per'. Kai mencoba menerka-nerka dimana Kyungsoo saat ini dan fikirannya langsung tertuju pada satu tempat yaitu 'perpustakaan'.

Dengan segera ia pun mencoba masuk melewati gerbang Heenan namun seorang security langsung menahannya.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Dan ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Aku mencari seseorang" ucap Kai tak sabaran.

"Tapi semua siswa Heenan sudah pulang, tuan. Sekolah sudah kosong"

"Tidak! Kyungsoo masih disana! Do Kyungsoo masih di dalam!" Ujar Kai panik.

"Apa? Nona Do?"

"Ya! Biarkan aku masuk" tanpa meminta persetujuan security tersebut ia pun merangsek masuk lewat celah di pintu gerbang Heenan lalu berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi sambil mencari-cari perpustakaan.

"Sial.." gumam Kai yang penampilannya kini sudah tak beraturan. Ia tak tahu dimana letak perpustakaan nya bahkan ia baru pertama kali masuk kedalam sekolah ini.

Kai kemudian menemukan sebuah mading di dekatnya dan beruntungnya disana ada sebuah peta yang menunjukan letak ruangan-ruangan di Heenan.

Kai pun mengamati peta itu dan mencari titik tempat ia berdiri lalu setelah menemukannya dia segera mencari letak perpustakaan.

Ternyata perpustakaan Heenan ada di gedung kedua, lantai 1 dan lorong paling ujung

Dengan cepat, Kai pun berlari menyusuri gedung kedua yang ada di belakang gedung pertama yang hanya di pisahkan oleh sebuah lapangan volley.

Semakin ia mendekati ruangan perpustakaan, semakin jelas ia mendengar sebuah isak tangis dari dalam sana. Ia yakin itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti terkunci didalam sana sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Kai sambil mengetuk pintu perpustakaan.

"KYUNGSOO!" Panggil Kai lebih keras dan suara gedoran pintu dari dalam langsung terdengar dibarengi tangisan kencang seseorang didalam sana yang ia yakini adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ahjusi! Tolong aku hiks. Aku takut" mohon Kyungsoo dengan suara yang putus asa.

"Mundurlah, aku akan dobrak pintunya" Kai memberi peringatan.

Ia sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi tentang bagaimana cara lain untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan cara selain merusak pintu.

Untungnya pintu itu terbuat dari kayu, tidak seperti pintu ruang TU atau ruang komputer yang terbuat dari besi.

Dengan tenaga penuh, Kai pun menendang pintu kayu itu dengan keras.

 **BRAK**

Pintu pun terbuka lebar dan seseorang dari dalam langsung berhambur ke pelukannya sambil menangis kencang.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa kan?" Tanya Kai cemas sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ahjusi.. aku takut" Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Tenanglah, aku disini, Kyung" ucap Kai mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo "ayo kita pulang" lanjutnya kemudian melepas pelukannya dan berjongkok membelakangi Kyungsoo "naiklah"

"A-apa?"

"Naiklah, akan ku gendong"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa. Ayo" Kai memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merona lalu akhirnya benar-benar menaiki punggung Kai dan mereka pun pergi dari sana dengan Kai yang menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya.

Dengan senang hati, Kyungsoo pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kokoh Kai. Aroma tubuh Kai yang manly dan rambutnya yang lembut membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar nyaman dalam gendongan namja tan itu.

"Nona Kyungsoo" panggil security yang tadi mencegah Kai masuk dengan panik.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan tetap terdiam di punggung Kai sambil terpejam nyaman.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nona Kyungsoo?"

"Dia terkunci di perpustakaan" jawab Kai yang menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa penjaga perpustakaan sangat ceroboh hingga nona muda terkunci disana?"

"Pak, sebaiknya anda diam dan tak melaporkan tentang insiden ini pada direktur. Kuyakin Kyungsoo juga tak mau penjaga perpustakaan di pecat karena masalah ini" ujar Kai sambil sedikit melirik pada wajah Kyungsoo yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Baiklah, tuan"

"Terimakasih. Aku permisi dulu"

Kai pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam mobil Ferrari nya.

"Kyung, kita pulang okay?" Tanya Kai yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi kemudian memasangkan seat belt pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih lemah karena shock.

"Tidak, jangan dulu pulang. Aku tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam oleh eomma. Apalagi Sehun oppa sudah pulang dari Jepang. Aku tak ingin mereka khawatir" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Lalu Kai pun memutar otaknya berfikir akan kemana ia membawa Kyungsoo. Kalau ke rumahnya sih tidak mungkin, sama saja bohong. Tapi kalau ke apartemen hyungnya sepertinya bisa.

Kai mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial kontak Chanyeol, setelah menunggu beberapa saat Chanyeol pun menjawab panggilan Kai.

"Hyung, kau dimana?"

 _"Aku di hotel Seoul, sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan CEO nya. Aku akan membicarakan tentang kontrak kerja"_ belum ditanya 'sedang apa?', Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan lebih dulu. Aneh.

"Baekhyun noona ada di apartemen tidak?"

 _"Tidak, dia ada di butiknya"_

"Jadi di apartemen tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

 _"Begitulah. Ada apa? Ingin berkunjung kembali?"_

"Aku ingin menumpang beberapa jam. Ceritanya panjang tapi yang pasti aku harus membawa Kyungsoo untuk bersinggah, kalau di rumah tidak mungkin"

 _"Yasudah kau ke apartemen saja"_

"Tidak apa-apa?"

 _"Tentu saja. Asal jangan macam-macam di apartemenku! Ingat! Tidak ada seks sebelum pernikahan!"_ Ujar Chanyeol frontal.

"Tck! Aku masih waras hyung. Baiklah aku ke apartemen sekarang. Terimakasih hyung, bye"

...

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Tentu saja ia cemas, ia ada di apartemen kakak Kai yang tengah kosong. Ia dan Kai itu berbeda jenis jadi tentu saja ia khawatir. Ia memang percaya Kai tapi yang namanya setan itu kan ada dimana-mana.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Aku sudah minta ijin pada Chanyeol hyung" jawab Kai pasti.

Ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebuah selimut kemudian menyentuh kening Kyungsoo dan ternyata Kyungsoo demam.

"Kau demam"

"Aku kedinginan" balas Kyungsoo menatap Kai nanar "ahjusi, jangan pergi" Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kai yang hendak pergi setelah memakaikan selimut ke tubuhnya yang duduk di sofa.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'ahjusi'?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Bukankah sejak kemarin kau memanggilku begitu?" jawab Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, ia lalu menyentuh rahang Kai yang terlihat begitu tegas dan sexy. Ia suka rahang Kai, terlihat sangat manly.

"Aku suka ini" bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rahang Kai lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh namja tan itu.

"Aku mengantuk" lirihnya yang mulai memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung jatuh tertidur.

"Kau sangat manis" gumam Kai sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

Pada akhirnya ia pun juga ikut tertidur dan kini posisi tidur mereka terlihat sangat manis dan romantis dengan posisi duduk yang saling memeluk.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo belum pulang ya" Sehun bergumam lirih kemudian melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore tapi Kyungsoo belum juga pulang.

Ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba saja berdering nyaring dan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dalam ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _'Luhan's Calling'_

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Aku sudah di Seoul, Luhan. Ada apa?"

"..."

Hening..

"Oh ya, apa kau sedang bersama Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo belum pulang sejak tadi"

"..."

"Sudah, tapi nomornya tidak aktif"

"..."

"Aku tak punya nomor ponselnya"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan cari Kyungsoo dulu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memekik kecil ketika masuk ke apartemennya dan menemukan calon tunangan adik iparnya tengah tertidur di sofa.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol erat sambil tetap memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Maaf Baek, tadi Kai menelponku dan minta ijin untuk membawa Kyungsoo kemari. Tidak apa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil mencium dahi Baekhyun manis.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya saja aku kaget" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmm, ini sudah sore dan Kyungsoo harus segera pulang karena orang tuanya pasti akan khawatir, tapi dimana Kai ya?

Kyungsoo mulai terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara yang cukup berisik dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu matanya mendapati sepasang suami istri itu berdiri di dekat pintu.

Kyungsoo mengerjap dan mencoba berfikir apa yang tengah ia lakukan disini dan seketika ia teringat bahwa tadi Kai membawa kesini lalu... apa yang tadi itu ia hanya bermimpi? Tapi rasanya sangat nyata. Lalu dimana Kai sekarang?

"Hyung?" Semua mata langsung menoleh pada Kai termasuk Kyungsoo ketika Kai keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan penampilan segar. Sepertinya dia habis mandi.

"Kukira kau sedang keluar" ujar Chanyeol canggung. Entahlah, atmosphere disini tiba-tiba jadi aneh.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo, ia mengambil topik agar suasana tak canggung.

"Annyeonghaseyo, eonnie" balas Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang masih linglung.

"Kyung, ini hyungku Park Chanyeol dan itu adalah istrinya, Baekhyun noona" ujar Kai sambil duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida" sapa Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk sopan.

Ternyata bertemu dengan 'calon' kakak ipar itu sangat menegangkan ya.

"Kau manis sekali. Tidak salah jika si hitam itu cepat-cepat suka padamu" puji Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Sementara subjek yang di sebut 'si hitam' kini hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

 _'Dasar Baekhyun noona ini, seenaknya saja kalau bicara'_ fikirnya.

"Kamsahamnida" balas Kyungsoo malu.

"Kai, sudah jam 6 sore. Apa orang tua Kyungsoo tak akan khawatir?" Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kai dan seketika wajah Kai berubah panik.

"Kyung, ayo kita pulang" ajak Kai dengan wajah yang masih panik.

"Omo! Iya aku lupa. Ayo" balas Kyungsoo yang juga ikut-ikutan panik.

Mereka pun bersiap pulang lalu setelah pamitan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka langsung pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

...

"Apa yang terjadi padaku tadi, ahjusi?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mobil Kai sudah melaju meninggalkan kawasan apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia sekedar ingin memastikan saja apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi atau betul terjadi.

"Kau terkunci di perpustakaan lalu kau bilang tak mau pulang ke rumah dulu makanya aku membawamu ke apartemen Chanyeol hyung dan kau tertidur di mobil lalu aku membawamu masuk ke apartemen" jelas Kai dengan rinci membuat Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa kejadian dimana ia berpelukan dengan Kai itu hanyalah mimpi.

 _'Ya ampun, kenapa otak ku jadi berpikir mesum begitu'_ batin Kyungsoo dengan pipi merona. Untung Kai tidak memperhatikannya.

Keadaan kembali hening sampai akhirnya mobil Kai berhenti di pekarangan mansion Do.

"Kau yakin bisa menjelaskan pada mereka?" Tanya Kai cemas. Ia menatap kedua bola mata coklat Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

"Hmm, aku yakin, ahjusi" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos membuat Kai gemas dan tak tahan untuk menjawil hidung mancung gadis itu "hati-hati, okay?" Kai mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu ia pun turun dari mobil Kai dan memasuki mansionnya sementara mobil Kai sudah melaju lagi.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kemarin kau kemana? Kata Sehun oppa kau belum pulang hingga jam 6 sore" ujar Luhan heboh diikuti wajah panik Yixing. Ia baru tahu mengenai hal ini beberapa saat lalu sebelum Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah.

"Aku terkunci di perpustakaan" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yixing dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Mungkin pak Lee mengira perpustakaan sudah kosong sehingga dia menguncinya" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Ia sendiri tidak mau sebenarnya mengingat kejadian kemarin yang meninggalkan bekas trauma di ingatannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir! Lain kali jangan ke perpustakaan saat jam pulang dan jangan kesana sendirian. Kau tahu kan pak Lee itu memang kurang teliti. Beberapa bulan lalu siswa kelas 1 juga hampir terkunci di perpustakaan gara-gara keteledorannya. Untung saja itu hampir" omel Yixing dengan wajah gemas pada Kyungsoo.

"Iya iya. Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan mengulangi nya lagi" jawab Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar bersyukur punya dua sahabat yang sangat peduli padanya.

"Lalu, kemarin bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa keluar?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kai ahjusi datang dan mendobrak pintu perpustakaan" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Wah sweet sekali" Yixing berbinar mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kai ahjusi itu sangat perhatian ya padamu. Dia sepertinya benar-benar tulus menyayangimu" ujar Luhan ikut memanggil Kai dengan panggilan 'ahjusi'.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar komentar dari Luhan. Ya, dia juga merasakannya. Kai itu memang baik dan perhatian tapi tidak mengekangnya. Benar-benar sosok pria idaman tapi tetap saja tak akan semudah itu baginya untuk menyukai pria itu.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentangku dari Sehun oppa? Kalian bertemu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memicingkan matanya curiga ke arah Luhan.

"Tidak, aku menelponnya" jawab Luhan polos membuat Kyungsoo menjitak sedikit kening gadis rusa itu

"Ya ampun. Kau menelpon duluan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak habis fikir.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Luhan, jadi yeoja itu harus jaga image" nasihat Yixing tenang dan Luhan merengut mendengar nya.

"Memangnya salah ya jika aku menelpon duluan?" Rajuk Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

"Salah, Luhan. Buat Sehun oppa penasaran padamu dan menghubungimu duluan" ujar Yixing.

"Sudah ah, sebentar lagi masuk" Kyungsoo melengos pergi meninggalkan dua manusia berdarah China itu dengan santai. Ia hanya sedang malas mendengar ocehan mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika ia melihat Hanbin berlari mendekat padanya. Ia ingin kabur namun Hanbin terlebih dahulu mencekal tangannya sehingga ia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Hanbin namun namja itu memegangnya erat sehingga membuat Kyungsoo lemas sendiri.

"Kita harus bicara, Kyungsoo"

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan, Hanbin!" Kyungsoo masih berusaha melawan.

"Ada!"

"Tidak!"

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku!" Hanbin melembut dan akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa melepas cekalan Hanbin dari tangannya "aku masih mencintaimu"

"Omong kosong, Hanbin! Cintamu itu palsu! Aku tak mau bertemu kau lagi! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!" Kyungsoo berteriak pada Hanbin kemudian berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih terdiam tak percaya jika Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya.

Dilain sisi, Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia dan Hanbin berpacaran sejak mereka masuk masa orientasi SHS dan tentu saja banyak kenangan diantata mereka sehingga seberapa besarpun Kyungsoo menolak, bayangan-bayangan Hanbin tetap ada di hatinya. Ia memang sudah melupakan Hanbin tapi itu belum sepenuhnya. Ia masih memerlukan waktu untuk melupakan namja tampan itu secara permanen meski sekarang sudah ada Kai.

"Maafkan aku, Hanbin"

Andai saja Hanbin tak mengkhianati nya selama mereka berhubungan dulu, mungkin Kyungsoo akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka meski dia sudah di jodohkan. Tapi kenyataan berkata bahwa Hanbin memang brengsek. Ia berselingkuh di belakangnya bahkan sampai tahap melakukan hubungan diluar pernikahan dengan yeoja yang menjadi selingkuhannya itu. Itu sangat keterlaluan dilihat dari sisi manapun.

Gadis mana yang tak akan sakit hati ketika kekasih yang sangat ia cintai melakukan seks dengan yeoja lain? Jika saja Hanbin hanya sekedar punya hubungan spesial dengan yeoja itu mungkin Kyungsoo masih bisa memaafkan seperti sebelumnya. Perlu diketahui juga Hanbin berselingkuh di belakangnya sudah 1 tahun terakhir ini dan selama 1 tahun itu hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo putus-nyambung, Kyungsoo terlalu baik sehingga ia selalu memaafkan Hanbin selama itu tapi untuk yang terakhir Hanbin sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Beberapa bulan lalu Kyungsoo baru mengetahui jika Hanbin benar-benar brengsek saat ia memusyawarahkan masalah cinta segitiga ini dengan yeoja selingkuhan Hanbin tapi saat itu saat Kyungsoo menyuruh Hanbin memilih salah satu di antara mereka, Hanbin murni memilihnya dan meninggalkan wanita selingkuhannya yang bernama Choi Jinri atau lebih sering di panggil Sulli itu.

Kyungsoo saat itu dengan lapang dada dan di butakan oleh cinta pun memaafkan Hanbin lalu mereka kembali menjalin hubungan dengan romantis tapi tak genap satu bulan setelahnya atau satu bulan yang lalu, ia dan Hanbin putus dan setelah beberapa hari Sulli menghubunginya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

Sulli memang kerap kali mengarang cerita tentang Hanbin agar Kyungsoo membenci Hanbin dan memutuskannya namun kali itu cerita Sulli memang masuk akal dan berpautan dengan kenyataan yang terjadi sehingga Kyungsoo pun percaya padanya. Entah cerita itu di lebih-lebihkan atau tidak tapi Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa Hanbin salah besar padanya.

Sulli berkata pada Kyungsoo jika Hanbin mengatakan pada Sullli bahwa dirinya sengaja memutuskan Kyungsoo untuk bisa kembali padanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kecewa pada Hanbin saat itu. Dan saat itu ternyata Sulli dan Hanbin sudah menjadi kekasih.

Hanbin memang masih suka menghubungi Kyungsoo saat itu bahkan ia menjanjikan akan kembali lagi pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah muak pun selalu mengabaikan Hanbin namun tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa saat itu ia masih mencintai Hanbin.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo sering menangis dan benar-benar terpuruk, ia tak menyangka jika namja yang sangat ia cintai memutuskan nya hanya untuk seorang yeoja yang tak lebih baik darinya. Sulli memang cantik, tapi kepribadian yeoja itu sangat buruk. Menurut berita yang ia dengar Choi Sulli itu yeoja 'nakal' yang akan melayani namja manapun yang menginginkan tubuhnya asal namja itu memberi status yang jelas pada hubungan mereka. Benar-benar gila!

Kyungsoo yang tak ingin terus bersedih pun bangkit dan berhasil move on dari Hanbin tapi belum lama Kyungsoo berhasil bangkit dari masa lalunya, Hanbin kembali datang padanya dan bilang padanya jika ia dan Sulli sudah berakhir. Awalnya Kyungsoo tak percaya namun saat ia melihat status Sulli di media sosial, ternyata mereka memang benar-benar sudah putus.

Kyungsoo pun dengan ragu menerima Hanbin kembali namun ia malah jadi ilfeel dengan Hanbin hingga ternyata dirinya di jodohkan dengan Kai dan itulah yang dijadikan Kyungsoo sebagai alasan agar bisa melupakan Hanbin sepenuhnya.

Kisah cinta Kyungsoo memang benar-benar complicated dan tragis.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah seperti biasa. Luhan dan Yixing sudah pulang duluan dan Kyungsoo seperti biasa akan menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang.

Entah siapa yang kali ini akan menjemputnya. Entah itu Kai atau supirnya yang pasti Kyungsoo berharap itu Kai.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo menunggu, ia merasa bosan. Biasanya jika Kai menjemputnya tak pernah terlambat. Atau memang bukan Kai yang menjemputnya?

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya di dalam saku jas almamater sekolahnya kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika sebuah telepon masuk dari nomor asing muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.. ini aku Baekhyun. Kau masih ingat kan?"_

"Oh, Baekhyun eonnie. Wae geurae eonnie?"

 _"Cepat datang ke Seoul hospital. Kai kecelakaan!"_

"A-apa?"

...

Kyungsoo termenung tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika lampu hijau di ruang operasi masih menyala sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan artinya operasinya masih belum selesai.

Ia sungguh kaget ketika mendengar Kai kecelakaan. Entah bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya, Baekhyun tak memberitahunya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia tak bisa menangis, tapi ia merasakan rasa khawatir didalam dirinya akan kondisi Kai. Bagaimana pun Kai itu pria baik dan Kyungsoo berdoa semoga Kai baik-baik saja.

Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ia juga merasa cemas hanya saja tak sampai menangis.

"Ahjusi.." gumam Kyungsoo disela lamunannya.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Sehun panik, ia baru sampai di rumah sakit setelah beberapa menit lalu Chanyeol menelpon Sehun lewat ponsel Kyungsoo dan mengabarkan jika Jongin mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

"Oppa.." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun yang berlari tergopoh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kai? Bagaimana ia bisa mengalami kecelakaan?" Tanya Sehun panik.

"Kai banting setir saat ada mobil lain yang memasuki jalur mobilnya dan akhirnya mobil yang dia kendarai menabrak pembatas jalan hingga terguling" jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat pasi. Jelas ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kai, habis-habisan ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Orang tua Kai tidak ada disana, mereka sedang berbisnis di Australia dan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sepakat jika tak dulu memberitahu tentang masalah ini pada mereka karena bisa saja mereka panik dan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Mereka yakin Kai akan baik-baik saja maka dari itu mereka tidak dulu mengabari orang tua mereka.

Tak lama setelah kedatangan Sehun, orang tua Kyungsoo pun menyusul kesana dan wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat panik juga khawatir. Bahkan tuan Do juga masih mengenakan setelan jas formal nya yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?" Tanya nyonya Do pada Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas dan seperti menahan air mata.

"Tenanglah, ahjumma. Kai sedang menjalani operasi. Aku yakin Kai akan baik-baik saja" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman samar di bibir tipis nya.

Ia juga khawatir pada Kai, bahkan sangat-sangat khawatir tapi ia harus kuat dan bersikap dewasa. Ia harus percaya bahwa Kai pasti sanggup bertahan untuk mereka, Baekhyun percaya itu.

Baekhyun juga tertegun melihat betapa khawatirnya tuan dan nyonya Do kepada Kai. Mungkin karena orang tua Kyungsoo dan orang tua Kai sudah bersahabat sejak lama jadi mereka punya ikatan batin yang kuat. Sama halnya dengan orang tua Chanyeol -yang juga orang tua Kai- yang begitu menyayangi dirinya.

"Chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan, wajah suaminya itu terlihat sangat bingung, putus asa, dan semrawut. Ia tahu perasaan Chanyeol, ia juga merasakannya sebagai kakak ipar Kai. Kai itu sangat dekat dengannya sama seperti anak itu dekat dengan Chanyeol jadi ia juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Kai akan baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus bahu Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun akan berubah jadi seorang yang tenang dan bijaksana pada saat-saat seperti ini, dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol bangga karena dibalik sikap cerewetnya terdapat kasih sayang yang besar pada orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya saja ia tak pernah menunjukkan nya secara gamblang.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya bingung, Baek. Apa aku harus menghubungi eomma dan appa?" Tanya Chanyeol bimbang.

"Tidak, Yeol. Mereka pasti akan khawatir. Kau sendiri tahu betul bagaimana mereka jika sedang terburu-buru, mereka pasti akan gerasak-gerusuk. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, Yeol. Kau tahu kan sesuatu yang dikerjakan dengan terburu-buru itu hasilnya tidak akan baik" nasihat Baekhyun dengan lembut, berusaha membuat Chanyeol paham.

"Tapi.. tapi, bagaimana jika.. jika Kaiㅡ"

"Sstt, tidak! Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada dongsaeng kita! Kai itu kuat, ingat? Percaya padaku, okay?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun hanya berusaha menenangkannya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kai nantinya tapi Chanyeol sangat hargai usaha Baekhyun.

 _'kau harus bertahan, Jongin..'_ Chanyeol membatin.

...

4 jam berlalu dan operasi Jongin pun selesai. Semuanya sangat was-was menunggu para dokter keluar dari ruang operasi kecuali Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur karena terlalu lelah di bahu Sehun. Sehun sengaja tidak membangunkan Kyungsoo karena kasihan melihat wajah lelah Kyungsoo. Meski tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, Sehun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menyimpan rasa khawatir pada Kai.

Ruang operasi pun terbuka dan muncul lah seorang dokter pertengahan umur 50-an menghampiri mereka yang langsung berdiri -kecuali Sehun.

"Bagaimana adik saya, seonsaengnim?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab sang dokter dengar senyum tipis nya "tadi dia sempat mengalami masa kritis dan berhasil melewatinya. Terjadi pendarah di otaknya tapi kami berhasil mengatasinya" lanjut sang dokter membuat jantung mereka terasa was-was.

"Tapi dia tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kini giliran tuan Do yang bertanya.

"Tidak, tuan. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Maaf sebelumnya. Biasanya jika sudah menjalani operasi di kepala yang disebabkan pembekuan darah di otak, pasien itu akan mengalami beberapa kelainan fungsi. Tapi semoga saja itu tidak terjadi pada tuan Kim Jong In" jelas sang dokter yang membuat mereka terasa di hempaskan ke tanah dari ketinggian 2000 kaki. Nyonya Do pun telah menangis kecil dan terisak di dada suaminya karena terlalu sedih membayangkan Jongin menderita.

"Apa kelainan fungsi itu, dokter?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sudah bergetar.

"Biasanya akan ada gangguan pendengaran, berbicara, melihat, gerakan tubuh, keseimbangan atau alergi pada obat tertentu. Bisa juga pasien mengalami kerusakan memori yang menyebabkan sebagian ingatannya hilang dan tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu dalam jangka waktu panjang. Atau jika itu kelainan fungsi otak yang difus bisa mempengaruhi ingatan dan pola tidur penderita, dan bisa menyebabkan kebingungan dan koma."

Semuanya terdiam kaku dengan kenyataan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi pada Jongin.

 _'Koma?'_

"Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan kecil saja karena tidak semua orang yang pasca operasi di kepala mengalami hal itu. Semoga ini tidak terjadi pada tuan Kim." lanjut sang dokter berusaha menenangkan keluarga pasien.

"Apakah kami sudah bisa menemuinya?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha setegas mungkin.

"Tentu, setelah kami memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun 1 jam kemudian dan ia mengerjap bingung setelah sadar bahwa ia tidak berada di lorong depan ruang operasi tadi, ia tertidur di sofa dan kini ia berada disebuah kamar serba putih dengan bau obat yang sangat menyengat membuat ia tahu bahwa ia masih di rumah sakit.

Tapi, siapa pemilik kamar yang sepertinya VIP ini?

Kyungsoo bangun dari sofa tempat ia tidur dan mengucek matanya yang masih terasa perih pasca menangis tadi.

Dengan rasa keingintahuan, ia pun melangkah mendekati sebuah tirai biru yang membatasi pasien dengan ruang terbuka.

Ia pun menyingkap tirai itu dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berbaring di sana dengan selang dimana-mana serta kepalanya yang di tutupi oleh perban juga selang oksigen yang terhubung dengan hidungnya.

"Ahjusi.." Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Kai dan menatap wajah namja tampan yang terpejam tenang itu.

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kai -yang tanpa infus- yang terasa begitu dingin di tangannya.

Ia pun kembali terpaku ketika melihat keadaan Kai yang sangat lemah lalu ditambah dengan monitor pendeteksi detak jantung yang ada di sebelah kirinya membuat Kyungsoo berfikir _'apa ahjusi koma?'_

"Ahjusi.. Kai ahjusi, bangunlah" bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun juga kedua orang tuanya masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kai dan melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk diam sambil memegang tangan Kai dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa menghiraukan kedatangan mereka.

"Kyungsoo" nyonya Do langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk putrinya itu dengan pelukan hangat khas seorang ibu bermaksud agar Kyungsoo lebih tenang "Kai akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika eomma nya itu memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya tapi Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Ia merasa sedih akan keadaan Kai dan frustasi karena perasaannya yang masih mengambang, jadi Kyungsoo tak bisa berekspresi apa-apa melihat Kai seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya enggan pergi ke sekolah mengingat bagaimana keadaan Kai saat ini.

Yeah, ia selalu berharap Kai cepat bangun sejak 3 hari yang lalu Kai selesai operasi. Tapi kenyataannya Kai belum juga bangun. Dokter tidak menyatakan Kai koma lalu kenapa kau belum juga membuka matanya?

"Kyung, kau belakangan ini kenapa sih? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Yixing yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya dan malah menatap keluar jendela kelasnya.

"Kau berubah, Kyungsoo. Apa kami berbuat salah padamu?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang bad mood saja" jawab Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada kedua temannya hingga membuat mereka berfikir demikian.

"Kenapa? Berceritalah pada kami"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah keluarga" jawab Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat pucat dan berantakan. Terlihat sekali jika yeoja itu tak memperhatikan keadaan dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Tck! Kau selalu saja menyembunyikannya dari kami! Kami kan temanmu, Kyungsoo! Setidaknya berceritalah" Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya dengan kesal.

"Sungguh, Luhan. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanua butuh waktu untuk sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo selembut mungkin agar kedua temannya mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Luhan ayo pergi" Yixing pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi tanpa meminta persetujuan yeoja rusa itu.

"Huhh, aku jadi serba salah ya" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja.

.

.

.

"Aku mau menelpon Sehun oppa untuk menanyakan perihal Kyungsoo" ujar Luhan sambil melepas tangan Yixing yang membawanya menjauh dari kelas Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit tersinggung juga saat Kyungsoo bilang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ia merasa tak di anggap sahabat olah Kyungsoo padahal mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masa orientasi siswa kelas 1 dulu. Maka dari itulah Yixing segera menarik Luhan untuk pergi, takut juga jika ia berucap sesuatu yang akan menambah pikiran Kyungsoo karena ia mengakui sendiri terkadang mulutnya tak bisa di rem dan terkadang tanpa filter.

"Kau itu modus sekali, eh? Bilang saja ingin mendengar suara Sehun oppa" sangkal Yixing ketus.

"Aish! Tidak kok! Lagipula ya, kau pernah dengar kan peribahasa _'sambil menyelam minum air'_? Jadi tidak ada salahnya toh tujuan utamaku memang menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo" Luhan nyengir dengan manisnya dan sumpah itu membuat Yixing ingin sekali menjejalkan kulit luar durian kedalam mulutnya.

"Terserah lah" jawab Yixing sambil bersedekap dada.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Luhan pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Sehun.

1 kali tidak di angkat

2 kali masih tidak di angkat

3 kaliㅡ

Yixing langsung merebut ponsel Luhan yang masih menampilkan sambungan tunggu dari nomor Oh Sehun.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan kesal dan berusaha merebut ponselnya namun Yixing malah berdecak.

"Dia tidak akan mengangkatnya Luhan" kesal Yixing namun beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Luhan bergetar satu kali menandakan panggilannya sudah tersambung dengan nomor Sehun.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan merebut ponselnya dari Yixing dan langsung menyapa Sehun di seberang sana, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Halo, Sehun oppa"

 _"Iya, Luhan. Ada apa?"_

"Emm.. maaf mengganggu, hanya ingin menanyakan tentang sesuatu"

 _"Tentang apa?"_

"Itu, eung.. tentang Kyungsoo" cicit Luhan pelan.

 _"Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengannya?"_ Suara Sehun berubah panik.

"Justru aku yang ingin menanyakan itu pada oppa, Kyungsoo belakangan ini jadi pendiam. Apa oppa tahu kenapa?"

 _"Memangnya Kyungsoo tak bilang apa-apa?"_

"Tidak, dia terkesan menyembunyikannya dari kami. Kami hanua khawatir saja, kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama jadi wajar jika kami khawatir pada Kyungsoo"

 _"Mungkin Kyungsoo masih merasa sedih. Kyungsoo begitu karena 3 hari lalu Jongin masuk rumah sakit, dia kecelakaan dan sampai saat ini dia masih belum siuman"_ jawab Sehun dengan agak ragu.

"Apa?"

 _"Sehun-ah! Kemari cepat!"_ Dari seberang sana Luhan dapat mendengar samar-samar orang yang memanggil Sehun dengan nada yang... entahlah. Antara kaget dan semangat.

 _"Lu, sebentar ya"_

Luhan mengangguk meski Sehun tak dapat melihatnya lalu setelahnya ia mendengar gerasak-gerusuk dari tempat Sehun lalu sekitar 2 menit kemudian Sehun kembali berbicara di telepon yang masih tersambung.

 _"Luhan, kau masih di sekolah kan? Tolong sampaikan pada Kyungsoo jika Jongin sudah siuman"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kecepetan ya Jongin bangunnya?**

 **Abisnya author gak kepikiran ya mau buat scene apa kalo Jongin masih belum bangun. Jadi yaudah deh author cepetin. Maaf ya jika chapter ini mengecewakan.**

 **Sebenernya cerita Kyungsoo** **ㅡ** **Hanbin itu pengalaman author sendiri, ya kecuali yang masalah dijodohinnya itu, meski sebenernya waktu itu HAMPIR beneran dijodohin sama cogan pinter yang baru lulus S1. Bayangin coba author yang masih 15 tahun saat itu mau dijodohin sama kakak-kakak yg udah lulus S1 .yahh meski cowoknya emang ganteng sih. Tapi gila aja kali ya? Tapi untungnya kagak jadi, kalo beneran jadi kayaknya author beneran bakal panggil cowok itu 'ahjusi' deh.**

 **Pengalaman pacaran itu yang pahit banget. Pengalaman di khianatin dengan begitu nista nya tapi waktu itu author cuma bisa senyum sama cowok** _ **bastard**_ **itu dan bilang 'seberapa besarpun kesalahan kamu, aku bakal selalu maafin kamu'. Dan itu adalah kalimat paling memuakkan yang pernah author ucapin seumur hidup. Jadi buat para cinggudeul, jangan terlalu percaya sama cowok yang bisanya cuma ngomong doang. Author waktu itu masih polos dan terlalu dibutakan sama cinta jadi author maafin cowok** _ **brengsek**_ **itu. Tapi sekarang author udah sadar kok. Untung ya author gak nyerahin segalanya sama cowok gila itu, ih naudzubillah deh.**

 **Jadi curcol kan jadinya** **ㅡ** **_** **ㅡ** **udah ah curcol gak jelasnya. Itu cuma masa lalu iya kan guys? Mantan itu buang aja ke tong sampah wkwkwkwk *abaikan.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya! Ditunggu review nya!**

 **Annyeong..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dilemma

**Title : First Person**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Hanbin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing and other.**

 **MAIN PAIRING :**

 **KAISOO slight HanSoo**

 **and EXO official COUPLE**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, AU.**

 **Rating : Teens**

 **Length & Type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE! TYPO!**

 **DON'T BASH!**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT!**

 **DON'T FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Kesenangannya dalam belajar dan bekerja membuat seorang Kim Jong In tak memikirkan tentang pendamping hidup. Hal itu membuat kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya cemas dan berakhir dengan menjodohkan lelaki 25 tahun itu bersama seorang gadis SHS yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun. Bagaimanakah tanggapan Jongin tentang ide gila keluarganya? Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang masih terus mengejarnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Dilemma**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berlari menuruni anak tangga bersama Yixing di belakangnya yang terus mengeluh bahwa betisnya bisa membesar gara-gara berlari menuruni anak tangga. Ia memang terlalu berlebihan, padahal sekali saja tak akan membuat betisnya membesar, paling hanya sedikit pegal.

"Lu, tenanglah sedikit" ucap Yixing terengah-engah namun Luhan tak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas Kyungsoo.

Seisi kelas ㅡterkecuali Kyungsooㅡ langsung menatap kedua gadis China itu aneh ketika mereka tiba dengan wajah penuh paluh di kelas yang bukan kelas mereka.

"KYUNGSOO! JONGIN AHJUSI SUDAH SADAR!"

.

.

.

"Kai-ya, sukurlah kau sudah siuman" Baekhyun mengelus dadanya karena lega melihat Kai sudah siuman. Wajah Baekhyun begitu berseri saat Kai membuka matanya, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol namun lama kelamaan Chanyeol terdiam kaku melihat ekspresi Kai yang membuatnya was-was.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol serius.

"Hm?" Baekhyun bergumam dengan masih menatap wajah Kai dengan lekat meski pria itu belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kai sepertinyaㅡ"

" _Nuguya?_ " Kata itu terucap dari bibir tebal Kai dengan suara lirih membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A-apa ini, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun gelagapan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyahut, seseorang masuk dengan terburu-buru kedalam kamar rawat Kai.

Itu Kyungsoo, bersama Luhan dan Yixing tentunya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo segera berlari menghampiri ranjang Kai.

"Kyung... Tungguㅡ"

Bahkan ucapan Chanyeol dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo yang terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui Kai.

" _Ahjusi_.." panggil Kyungsoo dengan senyum penuh harap namun senyum manis itu luntur seketika saat mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar dari bibir Kai.

" _Nugu...seyo?_ " Lirih Kai dengan suara lemah.

Bagaikan seluruh isi dunia menimpa dirinya, Kyungsoo benar-benar terpukul dan ingin terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tak menahan anak itu agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

" _Ah-ahjusi_ " panggil Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Luhan dan Yixing juga sama kagetnya, bahkan Yixing sampai bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Luhan saking kagetnya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ini coba? Kai kan tidak menggigit.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi lalu menyuruh Sehun yang hanya mematung disana untuk memanggil dokter.

Lihatlah bahkan saking kagetnya Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa disana ada Sehun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dokter datang bersama beberapa perawat dan memeriksa keadaan Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kai, _seonsaengnim?_ " Tanya Chanyeol cepat bahkan sebelum dokter itu sempat bernafas usai memeriksa keadaan Kai.

Dokter itu menghela nafas gusar, "anda tidak perlu cemas, tuan Kim hanya masih kebingungan ditambah penglihatannya yang masih belum jelas hingga ia kesulitan mengenali orang lain" penjelasan dokter tersebut setidaknya membuat orang-orang yang ada disana menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi dia tidak _amnesia_ kan?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Dokter tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "untungnya tidak. Tunggulah hingga 30 menit ke depan agar tuan Kim bisa menyesuaikan indra nya"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Chanyeol tengah menatap Kai dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus lega. Sukurlah Kai tidak apa-apa. Bisa copot jantungnya jika Kai benar-benar mengalami _amnesia_. Harus bilang apa ia pada kedua orang tua mereka nanti jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?

.

.

.

Hanbin berdiri di depan pintu kelas Kyungsoo saat jam istirahat berdentang nyaring dan satu persatu isi kelas mulai berhamburan keluar. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo, siapa lagi. Jangan kira ia menyerah karena perkataan Kyungsoo, baginya tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusnya.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Hanbin cukup keras saat seseorang yang ia cari baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan itu membuat Hanbin sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Kantung mata yang hitam, bibir pucat dan jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang seperti mayat hidup. Menyeramkan sekali.

Kyungsoo seperti itu karena semalaman ia tidak tidur akibat memikirkan Kai yang entah kenapa jadi menjengkelkan. Bahkan hari kemarin saat Kai sadar dan mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar, pria itu pura-pura tidak mengingatnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo panik. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa panik hanya karena hal itu. Apa ia takut Kai benar-benar melupakannya? Oh astaga!

Dan jadilah semalaman tadi Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur akibat euforia yang disebabkan sadarnya Kai sejak 3 hari terus tertidur pasca operasi.

Cukup membingungkan juga bagi dirinya, ia merasa bahwa beberapa hari ini perasaannya sulit dikendalikan apalagi tentang hal-hal berbau Kim Jongin. Ia seakan bermain dengan emosinya saat berhadapan dengan pria tan _sexy_ itu.

 _'Apa aku mulai menyukai si ahjusi itu?'_ Kyungsoo sampai memikirkan hal itu semalaman.

Lalu impasnya adalah mood-nya sangat jelek pagi ini. Mungkin itu karena kurang tidur.

Kyungsoo tak menyahut panggilan Hanbin pagi ini dan malah melengos pergi dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, kita harus bicara" selalu saja itu yang Hanbin katakan. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menyemprot dengan pedas perkataan Hanbin yang demikian namun kali ini ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni pria itu. Pikirannya sedang ingin tidur dan ia tak bernafsu untuk berdebat dengan **MANTAN** pacarnya itu.

"Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Hanbin yang tak juga menyerah dan terus mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak mengindahkan eksistensinya.

"Yak! Berhenti mengikuti _baby_ Kyungie!" Tiba-tiba Luhan menghadang jalan Hanbin membuat pria itu menatapnya kesal.

"Minggir kau pendek" desis Hanbin sekenanya.

" _What? Hello_ ! Matamu sudah besar begitu tak mampu mengamati diriku yang tinggi semampai ini, huh?" Luhan berkacak pinggang ala ibu-ibu arisan yang rempong. Dan apa katanya? Tinggi semampai? _Heol~_ sepertinya Luhan lah yang harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat bercermin. Mungkin itu efek matanya yang terlalu mirip dengan garis lurus hingga ia tak menyadari seberapa tinggi ㅡehm pendek maksudnya dirinya itu.

Sebenarnya tinggi itu relatif ya, jika Luhan disandingkan dengan sebangsa Kyungsoo yang mungil-mungil imut mungkin Luhan memang terbilang tinggi tapi jika ia disandingkan dengan Huang Zi Tao anak kelas 1 yang adalah _hoobae_ perempuan paling tinggi di sekolah ini jelas saja Luhan jauh lebih pendek, bukan?

Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas dan mencoba menghindari Luhan untuk mengejar langkah Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh didepan sana bersama Yixing. Istilahnya, Kyungsoo semakin didepan, Hanbin makin ketinggalan. Yahh, seperti itulah.

"Kubilang jangan ikuti Kyungie ku, dasar buaya darat!" Umpat Luhan sinis dan memelototi Hanbin dengan mata sipitnya.

"Aish! Kau merepotkan sekali" gerutu Hanbin dan langsung mendorong Luhan hingga Luhan terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak _elite_ nya.

" _Sunbae!_ " Untungnya si pacar berondong ㅡjulukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk Suhoㅡ segera datang dan menolong Luhan yang terjerembab di lantai sedangkan Hanbin dengan brengseknya malah berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Hanbin tak tahu saja bahwa dengan melewatinya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo adalah bencana besar karena selanjutnya ia akan menghadapi monster yang sesungguhnya, Zhang Yixing.

Jangan kira gadis yang lebih banyak diam dan kelihatan acuh itu tak bisa marah. Kita buktikan saja sekarang.

"YAK! KURANG AJAR KAU KIM! KAU MAU MATI HUH? DEMI KOLOR BATMAN KAKAKKU, MENJAUH DARI KYUNGSOO!" Luhan dan Suho yang berada di kajauhan pun langsung menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat karena suara dahsyat nan membahana milik Yixing, apalagi Hanbin yang berjarak dekat dengan sumbernya. Dijamin telinganya akan tersumbat untuk beberapa hari. Tolong iris telinga wajan jika itu tidak terjadi.

Dan lihat hasilnya? Hanya dengan teriakan dari si acuh Yixing, Hanbin langsung mematung tak berani melangkah lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo.

 _'Cihh. Akhirnya dia mau juga menyingkirkan si kunyuk itu'_ batin Luhan dengan senyum miringnya mengingat sejak kemarin Yixing dengan otak tidak warasnya menyetujui hubungan Hanbin dan Kyungsoo. Sukurlah jika saat ini otak Yixing kembali waras.

"Aku tidak tahu Yixing _noona_ bisa berteriak sekeras itu" gumam Suho yang terdengar melankolis.

"Yah, Kau hanya perlu menunggu saat itu, Suho" Luhan yang masih duduk di lantai manggut-manggut sok misterius dan perkataannya barusan sungguh tak dimengerti oleh Suho yang ber-IQ tinggi sekalipun. Ucapan Luhan itu begitu ambigu.

Dilain tempat, Kyungsoo sudah sampai bersama Yixing di perpustakaan, tempat yang memang ia tuju sejak awal.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa suaramu begitu dahsyat" gumam Kyungsoo ogah-ogahan sambil duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit takut mengunjungi tempat ini karena masih jelas membekas di ingatannya saat ia terkunci ditempat menyeramkan ini sendirian sebelum akhirnya Kai datang.

Ah, Kai... Bicara soal itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali dilanda perasaan aneh yang menggelitik. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu pria itu tapi dengan seenak jidatnya pria itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi melankolis seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Awalnya aku pacaran dengan Joonmyeon karena kasihan padanya" Yixing yang sedang melihat-lihat judul buku di lemari berujar sambil terkikik geli ketika mengingar kembali bagaimana awalnya ia pacaran dengan si _hoobae_ manis itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing heran, aneh saja saat tiba-tiba Yixing bercerita soal kisah asmaranya bersama Suho alias Joonmyeon yang tak pernah Yixing ceritakan pada siapapun. Yixing itu bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara secara gamblang tentang kisah asmaranya maka dari itu terasa janggal saat gadis itu menceritakan sendiri kisahnya tanpa diminta.

 _'Mungkin Yixing ingin mencairkan suasana'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil menatap punggung Yixing yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Beberapa minggu sebelumnya aku kerap kali menemukan berbagai hadiah kecil di lokerku, dan ternyata anak itu mengakui bahwa ia yang mengirim semua hadiah itu. Tanpa rasa takut, ia memintaku jadi kekasihnya. Aku tentu saja tidak tega untuk mengabaikannya. Lagipula ia manis, begitu pikirku. Tapi kau tahu, Kyung? Perasaan bodoh ini datang seiring berjalannya waktu. Sikap Suho yang kukira kekanakan ternyata jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Dia membuatku nyaman meski usianya lebih muda dariku. Aku menyesal pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan memutuskan Suho setelah keadaannya tepat" jelas Yixing panjang lebar sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang tidak waras. Oh tidak! Tuhan! Jangan biarkan otak Yixing kembali tidak waras seperti kemarin!

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Yixing tentang bagaimana mereka bisa pacaran.

 _'Apakah kisahku dengan Kai ahjusi juga akan terdengar menyenangkan nantinya?'_ Batin Kyungsoo yang menunduk sembari memainkan halaman pada buku yang ia baca.

.

.

.

Sore ini Kyungsoo kembali mengunjungi Kai di rumah sakit. Keadaan Kai memang masih sama, pria itu tak bisa meninggalkan ranjang rumah sakitnya. Keadaannya masih belum stabil untuk dapat bergerak bebas.

Hanya ada Chanyeol seorang yang tengah menunggu Kai didalam kamar rawatnya tapi ia segera meninggalkan kamar Kai untuk memberikan ruang bagi Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Hai" sapa Kyungaoo canggung pada Kai yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menawan layaknya Kim Jongin yang seperti biasanya. Dan demi apapun, meski tengah menderita di ranjang rumah sakit pun Kai tetap terlihat tampan dengan senyumannya. Tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mencuci otaknya setelah ini.

"Kau belum makan kan _ahjusi?_ Ayo makan" Kyungsoo mengambil makanan yang sudah di sediakan untuk pasien di atas nakas dan memberikan sesendok bubur di depan bibir Kai.

Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri, pria yang dipanggil _'ahjusi'_ itu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya hambar sekali" komentar Kai dengan suaranya yang masih agak parau.

"Tentu saja, ini kan makanan orang sakit. Makanya kau harus cepat keluar dari sini agar dapat mencicipi makanan enak lagi" cengir Kyungsoo sambil kembali menyuapi Kai.

"Dasar cerewet" balas Kai sambil menjawil hidung mancung Kyungsoo membuat empunya meringis dan menampakan wajah protesnya pada Kai.

" _Ahjusi?_ " Panggil Kyungsoo lirih. Suaranya tiba-tiba berubah 180° saat ini membuat Kai sedikit heran dan khawatir tentang perubahan Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat.

"Hm?"

"Terkadang aku memikirkan hal ini, kenapa kau mau-mau saja dijodohkan dengan anak ingusan sepertiku?"

Kai terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tertawa lebar di hadapan Kyungsoo, "mana tega aku menolak permintaan orang tuaku" jawabnya setelah tawanya reda.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan mereka" Kai berucap dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda, kali ini nadanya sangat dalam dan diresapi, "selama 25 tahun aku hidup, aku selalu banyak meminta ini dan itu pada mereka. Bahkan mereka mengijinkan aku untuk kuliah di luar negeri hingga S2 padahal appa sudah ingin menyerahkan jabatannya pada putra nya mengingat Chanyeol hyung lebih memilih jadi seorang arsitek. Maka kali ini aku ingin memenuhi permintaan mereka. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Toh aku tidak rugi ketika mengenalmu" Kai tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, "nah begitu singkat ceritanya nona yang serba ingin tahu"

Kai mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas sambil tersenyum menawan dan Kyungsoo sungguh tak mampu menolak pesona pria di hadapannya.

 _'Gila! Dia ini keturunan Dewa ya!'_ Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati ketika melihat pahatan sempurna wajah Kai seakan komedo pun tak tega mampir disana.

"Apa kau tak ingin menjalankan perjodohan ini, Kyung?" Kai bertanya dengan nada santai dan entah kenapa lidah Kyungsoo terasa kelu untuk menjawabnya, "tidak apa, Kyungsoo. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau. Aku mengerti betul bahwa kau masih terlalu dini untuk mengalami ini"

Namun Kyungsoo cepat menggeleng tanpa menatap mata Kai secara langsung, ia menunduk cukup dalam sambil berucap pelan, "aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, sungguh," Kyungsoo mendongak dan memberanikan menatap bola mata gelap milik calon tunangannya, "lagipula kau sangat baik padaku, jadi untuk apa aku keberatan?" Wajah Kyungsoo berubah berseri.

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai sedikitnya lega. Kini ia mendengar langsung dari Kyungsoo bahwa gadis itu tak keberatan dengan perjodohan mereka yang memang cukup aneh mengingat jauhnya umur mereka dan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di bangku SHS.

"Oh ya, soal yang waktu itu..."

"Apa?"

"Mmmm.. Yang waktu kita bertemu dengan seorang wanita di daerah _Apgujeong_ " gumam Kyungsoo sambil menunduk tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Kai.

"Ya? Ada apa dengan itu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai heran. Ia jelas masih mengingat itu. Itu adalah saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo punya kekasih kan?

" _Ahjusi_ tidak marah kan?" Cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Sudah kubilang kan bahwa gadis cantik sepertimu pasti sudah punya pacar"

"Tapi sekarang tidak kok! Aku sudah memutuskan dia" bela Kyungsoo yang sontak mendongak pada Kai.

Kai terkikik geli, "apa aku disini jadi pihak ketiga?" Tanya Kai santai.

"Aniyo. Aku memang sudah berniat mengakhiri ini sejak lama" lirih Kyungsoo.

Tak terasa makanan yang ada di mangkuk sudah habis karena mereka mengobrol sambil Kyungsoo menyuapi Kai. Tidak susah juga membuat Kai meminum obatnya. Tentu saja itu karena Kai bukan lagi anak-anak atau remaja labil yang tak suka obat.

"Kau beristirahatlah, _ahjusi_. Aku akan pulang sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo yang bersiap untuk pulang dengan tas sekolah yang ada di bahunya.

Kai membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman samar. Entah kenapa ia menanti hari esok agar Kyungsoo datang lagi kesini. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Kai juga tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

Setelah pamit pada Kai dan pada Chanyeol yang setia menunggu di luar kamar rawat, Kyungsoo pun pulang dengan mobil jemputannya.

Kyungsoo begitu bersukur karena kondisi Kai cepat pulihnya. Banyak kemajuan yang diraih pria tampan berusia 25 tahun itu meski baru siuman kemarin.

Di benak Kyungsoo, dulu ia sempat berpikir bahwa sosok Kim Jongin adalah pria kuno dan membosankan mengingat jika pria itu sudah dewasa namun setelah mengenal Kai lebih dekat, Kyungsoo mengenyahkan pemikiran bahwa Kai itu sosok pria yang kuno dan membosankan, pria itu justru berada di keadaan yang sebaliknya, ia sangat menyenangkan dan kekinian. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti bersama dengan teman se-usianya saat mengobrol dengan Kai.

Dan satu minggu pun berlalu dengan cepat hingga akhirnya Kai dinyatakan boleh keluar dari rumah sakit namun harus tetap meminum obatnya serta dilakukan pengecekan 2x dalam satu minggu selama kurang lebih 1 bulan ini untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada cidera di kepala Kai pasca operasi dan untuk mengecek kestabilan fungsi saraf-saraf tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu mu untuk mengantarku pulang" ujar Kai sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya tepat di jok belakang mobil Audi mahal yang membawa Kai menuju rumahnyaㅡ mansionnya maksudnya.

"Hn, lagipula aku sudah janji, 'kan?" Balas Kyungsoo disertai senyum kekanakannya.

Kai tak berkomentar lagi dan hanya tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar.

"Ah ya, omong-omong... ahjusi suka masakan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah cukup lama terdiam. Ia tak suka suasana canggung begitu makanya ia berusaha mencari topik baru.

" _Chicken_ "

Kyungsoo lantas melongok dengan mata bulatnya yang tidak berkedip barang sedetikpun saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari Kai.

" _Wae?_ " Tanya Kai heran saat Kyungsoo justru malah memasang ekspresi _blank_ padanya.

"H-hanya itu?" Kyungsoo jadi gelagapan dibuatnya. Kai ini susah ditebak sekali.

"Tidak juga. Aku menyukai makanan dengan bahan dasar daging ayam, begitulah" ujarnya sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri kemudian teringat sesuatu, "olahan _seafood_ juga lumayan" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _Jjim Ddak_?"

Kai mengangguk dengan senyum menawannya.

"Bagaimana dengan olahan laut seperti _Ganjang Gejang_ dan _Nakji Bokkeum?_ "

Kai kembali mengangguk namun ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika menatap Kyungsoo, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu soal makanan kesukaanku?"

Pertanyaan Kai sontak mengundang Kyungsoo untuk tersenyum lebar, "kau kan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, jadiㅡ"

"Kau mau memasakkan makanan untukku?" Sela Kai sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Ahjusi!_ Tidak sopan memotong ucapan orang lain tahu" Kyungsoo merajuk dan Kai tertawa ringan.

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo yang seperti ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Goda Kai yang berhasil memancing tatapan penuh api membara dari Kyungsoo.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar kembali merajuk pada Kai dan memukul pelan lengan Kai yang masih terluka.

"Aw! Itu sakit Kyungsoo" Kai membalas Kyungsoo dengan menjawil hidung Kyungsoo, ia gemas sekali pada anak ini, sungguh. Saking gemasnya ia rasanya ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Yeti di Tibet. Lupakan, itu hanya bercanda. Mana tega ia berbuat seperti itu.

Dan Kyungsoo pun dibuat tertawa akan keributan yang ia buat bersama Kai didalam mobil sedangkan supir yang menyetir di depan untuk si tuan Kim hanya tersenyum maklum dengan _skinship_ antara keduanya. Biasa... pasangan muda.

.

.

.

 _ **"Maaf Hanbin-ah, kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja, aku sudah di jodohkan"**_

Ucapan Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu masih terngiang di kepala Hanbin dan itu seolah menjadi tombak beracun baginya.

Bagaimana pun tidak semudah itu melupakan gadis yang sudah ia pacari hampir 3 tahun meski dalam keadaan putusㅡnyambung.

Ia memang brengsek, ia tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan saat Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan mereka yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini dengan begitu mudahnya seakan tak ada beban di benak gadis itu.

 _'Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah melupakanku?'_ Batin Hanbin termenung sendiri di halaman belakang rumahnya menghadap pada kolam ikan besar yang airnya begitu jernih sampai-sampai tak sadar ketika seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memikirkan Kyungsoo lagi, huh?" Dan saat suara itu mengalun, baru lah Hanbin sadar bahwa kini disebelahnya sudah ada Jinhwan yang entah datang dari mana.

"Ah, _hyung_." Gumam Hanbin sekedar menyapa.

"Jika aku jadi Kyungsoo, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, Hanbin-ah" ujar Jinhwan terus terang.

"Aku memang brengsek hyung"

"Kau sadar itu, tapi kenapa kau masih terus melayani si jalang Choi Jinri itu?" Tanya Jinhwan penuh emosi mengingat sekarang Hanbin kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sulli. Ya, memang benar. Istilah gaulnya CLBK begitu. Dan yang membuat Jinhwan tak habis pikir adalah kenapa Hanbin masih suka mengejar Kyungsoo ketika di sekolah jika ia memang sudah kembali bersama Sulli? Sepertinya disini yang patut di salahkan memang Hanbin.

Jinhwan sejak awal memang selalu blak-blakan menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap Sulli namun saking tebalnya kulit wajah wanita itu yang juga ditambah tebalnya _make up_ maka ia pura-pura tidak peka saja tentang ketidaksukaan Jinhwan padanya, baginya yang penting adalah mendapatkan Hanbin, atau lebih tepatnya tubuh Hanbin.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa wanita gila itu begitu tergila-gila dengan tubuhmu! Dia benar-benar wanita sialan" maki Jinhwan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

Hanbin hanya terdiam, tak marah atau pun merasa tersinggung. Yang dikatakan Jinhwan memang benar tapi entah kenapa ia selalu terbujuk hawa nafsu untuk terus melayani kegilaan Sulli. Ia adalah laki-laki, dan laki-laki mana yang tak akan tergoda jika seorang wanita terang-terangan memberikan tubuhnya dengan sukarela untuknya.

"Aku tahu hatimu memilih Kyungsoo, Hanbin-ah. Ucapan Bobby mungkin memang ada benarnya tentang kau yang ingin _mencicipi_ Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas masih polos namun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar karena aku tahu kau menyayangi Kyungsoo jauh didalam hatimu" Jinhwan menepuk bahu Hanbin sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "semuanya memang sudah terlambat untuk diperbaiki. Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur kecewa padamu dan ia sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Kuharap kau juga memulai kisahmu sendiri, tapi bukan bersama Sulli. Tinggalkan jalang itu, aku percaya bahwa kau bisa mengendalikan hasrat kelelakianmu jika kau bersungguh-sungguh. Sampai mati pun aku tak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kotormu dengan Choi Jinri"

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Kai sampai di mansion Kim.

Omong-omong, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut mengantar Kai pulang karena mereka sedang berada di belahan dunia yang berbeda. Baekhyun tengah berada di Thailand sedangkan Chanyeol di Jepang. Dasar orang-orang sibuk.

Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan Kai memasuki mansionnya. Saat masuk kedalam, hanya ada para pekerja yang menyambut kepulangan anak majikan mereka, si tampan _sexy_ dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya. Begitulah julukan mereka terhadap Kai.

"Kemana orang tua _ahjusi?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Mereka masih di Australia" jawab Kai dengan tungkai yang mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti meski Kai yang kini berada di depannya tidak dapat melihatnya.

Mereka tetap berada dalam keheningan sampai suaraㅡ

 **GEDEBUK**

ㅡterdengar di belakang Kai membuat Kai yang sudah menapaki lantai dua menoleh ke arah anak tangga lalu melotot saat melihat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di anak tangga teratas.

"Kyungsoo!" Dengan wajah cemas, Kai pun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berjongkok di hadapan gadis SHS yang masih menunduk itu.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , _gwaenchanhayo?_ "

Kyungsoo mendongak dan Kai semakin bingung kala melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca, " _appayo._ Tulang keringku sakit _ahjusi_ " jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

" _Aigoo~_ ayo kita pindah dulu kesana" Kai menunjuk sebuah ruangan tanpa sekat dimana disana terdapat serangkai kursi dengan meja dan lemari kaca yang dipenuhi guci mahal.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian berusaha berdiri meski tulang kering sebelah kanannya terasa sakit karena berbenturan dengan ujung tembok.

Setelah Kyungsoo duduk di kursi, Kai segera memanggil _maid_ untuk membawa cuka, air dan kapas kemudian mengobati memar di betis Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berwarna kehijauan.

" _Appayo ahjusi_ hukss"

Kai yang tengah berjongkok di kaki Kyungsoo pun lantas mendongak dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo sudah basah oleh air mata, alih-alih merasa cemas Kai justru tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya Kyungsoo.

Sejatinya Kyungsoo tetaplah anak SHS yang mungkin masih labil dan manja, seceria apapun anak itu, dia tetaplah masih anak-anak yang harus Kai lindungi di belakang punggungnya.

" _Uljima,_ jika dibiarkan dan tak di obati akan semakin bertambah sakit" Kai tersenyum menenangkan kemudian mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya yang kokoh membuat Kyungsoo setidaknya berhenti menangis.

Beberapa _maid_ yang masih berada di sana ㅡjaga-jaga kalau Kai membutuhkan bantuanㅡ pun sangat tercengang saat Kyungsoo memanggil tuan muda mereka dengan panggilan _'ahjusi'_ dan saat melihat betapa lembutnya sikap Kai terhadap Kyungsoo. Ugh, mereka jadi iri. Siapa pula yang tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si tampan Kai.

" _Ahjusi, mian_ " cicit Kyungsoo setelah Kai selesai dan dengan lembut meniupi luka memar Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya selalu aman saat berada bersama pria itu.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Seharusnya kau kan beristirahat sekarang, kau juga baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit tapi aku selalu saja merepotkan _ahjusi_ " tutur Kyungsoo dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Sebagai laki-laki aku harus selalu menjagamu bukan?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo terpana saat Kai memberikannya sebuah senyuman manis.

 _'Aku bisa gila!'_ Jerit Kyungsoo dalam batinnya.

Kai berdiri kemudian mengusak kepala Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dengan gemas.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Kau tunggu sebentar okay?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos kemudian Kai pun segera memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Setelah Kai menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo langsung mengedarkan tatapannya ke semua penjuru ruangan yang terlihat begitu mewah.

"Sepertinya Kim _ahjuma_ sangat menyenangi hiasan dalam lemari" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengamati satu persatu guci yang terpajang didalam lemari kaca.

Tak lama waktu yang Kyungsoo lewati sendirian karena Kai sudah selesai berganti baju.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Kai adalah anak lelaki yang baru lulus SHS ketika melihat penampilan _casual_ pria itu. Tidak seperti pria dewasa berusia 25 tahun.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Kai sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Tidak sama sekali. _Ahjusi_ berganti baju cepat sekali" tutur Kyungsoo seadanya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Mereka tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa karena tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo ingat sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak dulu pada Kai.

" _Ahjusi.._ " cicit Kyungsoo terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Hm?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sangat penasaran. Kenapa kau dengan Chanyeol _oppa_ berbeda marga?"

Kai terdiam sejenak setelah pertanyaan Kyungsoo terlontar barusan kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa jika _ahjusi_ tidak mau mengatakannya" ujar Kyungsoo cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Kai dengan panik, takut jika Kai merasa tersinggung.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau mengatakannya? Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, nona Do. Aku dan Chanyeol _hyung_ berbeda ayah. Istri _Appa_ yang pertama meninggal saat sebulan setelah mereka menikah karena _kanker_ yang di deritanya. Kemudian _Appa_ menikah dengan _Eomma_ yang sudah memiliki Chanyeol _hyung_ waktu itu. Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian aku lahir. Begitulah ceritanya. Ayah Chanyeol _hyung_ adalah seorang Arsitek hebat yang bekerja untuk perusahaan asing di Belanda. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Dia pria yang baik dan sekurangnya selalu datang menjenguk Chanyeol _hyung_ 2 atau 3 tahun sekali. Dia sangat sibuk" jelas Kai dengan rinci.

Kyungsoo termenung sejenak, betapa mudahnya Kai bercerita soal keluarganya padanya yang bahkan belum pria itu kenal lama.

"Aku mengerti" balas Kyungsoo polos.

"Hey, Kyungsoo-ya. Kapan kau akan memasakkan makanan untukku?" Tanya Kai dengan sebuah senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Lantas Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan penuh protes, "aku tidak bilang akan memasakkan makanan untuk _ahjusi!_ " Protesnya.

"Tapi tadi kau sudah menanyai makanan kesukaanku"

"Ya, tapi aku kan tidak bilang mau memasakannya untuk _ahjusi_ wlee"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dengan gaya mengejek pada Kai membuat Kai gemas dan tertawa keras.

"YA! Jangan tertawa, tak ada yang lucu tahu! Dasar _ahjusi_ aneh" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil bersedekap dada. Lihatlah, padahal tadi Kyungsoo menangis dan bersikap manja pada Kai karena tulang keringnya sakit namun sekarang ia sudah beradu mulut lagi dengan Kai.

 _'Kyungsoo hanya anak-anak. Kenapa aku begitu senang saat bersamanya seakan mempelajari suatu hal baru yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Ia seperti bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Senyum nya seakan dapat melelehkan salju di musim dingin. Aku ingin membuat ia terus tersenyum. Apakah mungkin?'_

.

.

.

 **Do Family's Home, 07.28 KST.**

Kyungsoo merengut di meja makan sambil memakan _sandwich_ buatan ibu nya yang biasanya selalu menjadi penyemangat paginya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" Tanya Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sejak tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat suram, padahal ini masih pagi, bahkan burung-burung pun masih asik bernyanyi di ranting pohon. Bisa-bisa aura suram Kyungsoo nanti akan membuat burung-burung itu menyanyikan lagu kematian. Baiklah, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Sehun _oppa_ ayo antarkan aku" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menarik Sehun yang bahkan belum mandi sama sekali.

"Kenapa buru-buru, sayang? Tak mau pamitan dulu pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma?_ " Tanya tuan Do yang masih menikmati sarapan paginya di meja makan.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mencapai pintu keluar ruang makan langsung berbalik dengan masih menarik tangan Sehun lalu mengecup pipi tuan Do dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengecup pipi ibunya. Dia jadi seperti gadis plin plan.

"Kyungsoo berangkat. _Annyeong~_ " seru Kyungsoo dengan nada ogah-ogahan dan kembali menarik Sehun untuk segera mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_. Yang benar saja, aku bahkan masih berpakaian begini" protes Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa _aish!_ Lagi pula kan kita naik mobil. Tak akan ada yang melihatmu, _oppa_. Lagian juga ketampanan _oppa_ tak akan berkurang hanya karena _oppa_ belum mandi" gerutu Kyungsoo yang langsung memaksa Sehun masuk kedalam kursi kemudi sedangkan ia duduk di sisi lain mobil.

"Kenapa tak diantarkan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun yang memilih menuruti saja keinginan Kyungsoo dan melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Dia sibuk" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, ia sekarang tahu kenapa _mood_ Kyungsoo begitu jelek di pagi hari ini. Pasti karena Kai tak bisa mengantarnya.

 _'Kyungsoo makin akrab saja dengan Kim Jongin'_ kekeh Sehun dalam hatinya.

...

 **Heenan Senior High School, 07.45 KST.**

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sehun menepi di halaman depan sekolah Kyungsoo, tak menunggu lama Kyungsoo langsung turun dari mobil setelah memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehunie" ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan dan memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Saat Sehun akan menginjak pedal gas, matanya tiba-tiba saja tak sengaja melihat Luhan berjalan berdampingan bersama seorang pria berwajah cantik mungkin?

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sehun dapat melihat bahwa Luhan kelihatannya senang-senang saja bersama pria itu, lihat saja senyum Luhan yang mengembang begitu lebarnya.

Sehun memegang stir mobilnya dengan erat, kenapa ia jadi merasa gerah begini ya?

" _Aish!_ Cuaca disini panas sekali sih" monolog Sehun sambil menginjak pedal gasnya makin dalam dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolahan Kyungsoo sejauh mungkin tanpa mau melirik ke belakang lagi, tepatnya tak mau melihat Luhan bersama pria itu lagi.

Lain hal nya dengan Luhan yang memang sedang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya sambil mengobrol dengan si pangeran sekolah, Kevin Wu ㅡ pria yang di gadang-gadang memiliki wajah androgini.

"Jadi kau _free_ sore ini?" Tanya Kevin seraya mengamati wajah ayu Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku berencana keluar bersama Yixing dan Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan ragu.

Dan persepsi Luhan semakin meragu saat ia melihat sahabatnya ㅡYixingㅡ dan Suho tengah bercakap di area mading dekat tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Ayolah _noona._ Aku sungguh tidak melakulan itu. Mana berani aku"

"Tch. Berhentilah berbual, Kim Joon Myeon, aku sungguh muak"

"Aku tidak berbual, _noona_. Sungguh. Kami hanya teman kecil. Dia hanya teman masa kecilku, _noona._ "

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan lelaki brengsek diluar sana. Mati saja kau Kim!"

"Astaga _noona!_ Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Percayalah padaku! Ayolah _noona~_ "

Itulah obrolan panas yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh telinga tajam Luhan saat ia dan Kevin melewati pasangan yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar itu.

Rencananya bisa gagal total jika begini karena ia tahu _mood_ Yixing akan sangat buruk jika ia sedang bertengkar dengan Suho. Bahkan pertengkaran mereka bisa bertahan sampai berhari-hari. Apa sebabnya? Ya jelas karena Yixing yang keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah, ia tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasan Suho. Ia baru akan mendengarkan setelah suasana hatinya mendingin dan pendinginan itu butuh waktu beberapa hari baginya.

Dari yang Luhan dengar, sepertinya mereka tengah bertengkar karena masalah _'mungkin Suho selingkuh'_ atau sejenisnya.

Jika Suho benar-benar terbukti selingkuh, maka bisa di pastikan bahwa keesokan harinya mayat Suho dan selingkuhannya tersebut akan mengambang di perairan sungai Han dengan kondisi tercabik-cabik dan usus yang keluar dari perut.. Cukup! Itu menjijikan, _okay?_

"Itu Yixing, bukan?" Tanya Kevin setelah mereka berada di lantai 2.

"Hm, itu dia"

"Sepertinya dia tengah sibuk" kekeh Kevin mengingat barusan Yixing bahkan tak menyadari bahwa salah satu sahabatnya lewat di depannya saking sedang emosinya dia.

"Ya, kelihatannya begitu" jawab Luhan pelan.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika _hangout_ mu tidak jadi" tawar Kevin sambil menyerahkan ponselnya di depan Luhan.

Dengan agak ragu, Luhan pun menerima ponsel Kevin dan menuliskan nomornya disana lalu melakukan panggilan singkat pada nomornya tersebut atau yang sering kita sebut _missed call_ sehingga nomor ponsel Kevin diketahui oleh Luhan.

"Sip! Hubungi aku jika kau senggang" Kevin lantas melambai pada Luhan karena kelasnya berada di lorong yang berbeda dengan Luhan.

Luham hanya tersenyum kecil pada Kevin tanpa membalas lambaian tangan pria androgini itu.

Setelah bayangan Kevin menghilang dari pandangannya, Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan cukup kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Sudah _move on_ dari Sehun _oppa?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi menggodanya pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum getir, senyum yang tak pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya dari seorang Xi Luhan yang selalu ceria. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku lelah mengejarnya, Kyungie- _ya._ Kau tahu? Sehun oppa sama sekali tidak peka meski aku mendekat padanya, atau mungkin dia memang sengaja tak memberi respon padaku" ujar Luhan dengan melankolis, "aku ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai ketemu jam istirahat. _Bye_ " Luhan tersenyum singkat pada Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu dari Kyungsoo karena sudah jelas kan bahwa kelasnya dan kelas Kyungsoo berbeda.

Kyungsoo terdiam di depan pintu kelasnya sambil merenung, "kenapa dia bisa benar-benar galau seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdentang nyaring dan itu membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin berjoged ditengah lapangan saking senangnya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Jawabannya hanya satu, karena bel itu mengakhiri penderitaannya dalam jam pelajaran Kimia dengan Park _Seonsaengnim._

Sudah tahu sendiri bukan bahwa Kyungsoo selalu kena omel tanpa alasan oleh Park _Seonsaengnim._ Dia memang suka sekali cari gara-gara dengan Kyungsoo. Untung saja dia guru, kalau bukan sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan menendangnya dari sekolah ini, apalagi ini sekolah milik keluarganya.

"Kau selamat?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat Luhan tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dan bertanya demikian. _Kapan anak itu memasuki kelasnya?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Guru Park"

"Seperti biasanya. Dia selalu mengomel padaku tanpa sebab" jawab Kyungsoo dengan malas. Ia sendiri sudah kebal dengan segala bentuk semprotan tuan Park padanya selama jam pelajaran Kimia berlangsung namun meski begitu tetap saja ia suka merasa kesal pada si tuan Park itu.

"Kenapa tak kau tendang saja dia keluar dari Heenan? Ini kan milik orang tuamu, Kyung" provokasi Luhan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku masih punya hati, Luhan. Kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Tidak, terimakasih" tolak Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng imut, "ayo kita pergi ke _cafetaria_. Kutebak Yixing sudah disana. Dia sedang bertengkar dengan Suho kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena saat aku lewat didepan mereka pagi tadi, mereka tengah beradu mulut"

 _'Persis seperti yang ku alami'_ pikir Luhan.

Jadi pertanyaannya adalah seberapa lama durasi mereka bertengkar pagi tadi?

.

.

.

Tidak sesuai yang Luhan bayangkan, ternyata _hangout_ sore ini berjalan lancar meskipun dengan Yixing yang benar-benar _moody._ Setidaknya dia menginginkan hiburan, begitu katanya.

Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah _coffee shop_ ditengah _department store_ besar sekitaran daerah _Dongdaemun._

"Apa sih masalahmu dengan si brondong itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memainkan game LGR di ponselnya sehingga menimbulkan beberapa suara nyaring.

Yixing mendengus, "dia jalan dengan si Choi Min Ha kemarin" jawabnya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kau yakin Suho melakukannya seperti yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Luhan tidak yakin.

"Mungkin hanya salah paㅡ"

"Tidak! Si brengsek itu benar-benar culas" dengus Yixing dengan geraman rendahnya yang penuh dendam.

"Kurasa kau butuh pendinginan, Yie" ucap Kyungsoo kaku. Yixing yang seperti ini memang cukup menyeramkan baginya.

"Oh My God! Jangan sekarang" gumam Luhan dengan mata yang menatap lurus kedepan. Tatapannya sangat kelihatan _horror_ seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang mendengar gumaman Luhan lantas mengikuti kemana arah pandang gadis rusa itu.

Dan seketika rasanya tubuh Kyungsoo seperti terkena badai topan saat melihat seorang wanita yang kini berjalan angkuh mendekati meja mereka.

"Oke, anak-anak. Siapkan minuman kalian. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan terjadi hujan lokal" ujar Luhan dengan rahang yang ditahan. Giginya bergemelutuk melihat wanita angkuh itu.

Yixing juga tak jauh beda dengan Luhan, ia yang sedang _moody_ begini makin tambah kesal saja melihat wanita yang dianggapnya si jalang itu, rasanya ia ingin saja mengasah pedang hitam milik kakeknya di China saat ini dan menebaskannya pada leher wanita ular itu.

Lain Luhan, lain Yixing, lain juga dengan Kyungsoo. Selain merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat melihat kedatangan Sulli, ia ㅡKyungsooㅡ juga merasa bahwa perang dunia ketiga akan pecah sebentar lagi apalagi saat melihat Luhan dan Yixing yang sudah mengangkat lengan kemeja sekolah mereka yang sudah pendek itu menjadi sebatas ketiak sambil berkata _"let's rock baby"_

"Jauhi Hanbin" ujar Sulli tanpa basa basi.

 _'Dasar wanita tidak waras'_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil menatap penampilan wanita itu yang lagi-lagi sangat _sexy_ seperti seorang wanita penggoda di _club_ malam. Apa wanita itu sudah kehilangan urat malu nya?

"Apa masalahmu? Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya" jawab Kyungsoo tenang, berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang kapan saja siap mencekik Sulli jika wanita ular itu berani macam-macam pada Kyungsoo.

"Cihh.. Jangan munafik, Do! Aku tahu kau dan Hanbin masih saling berhubungan!" Gertak Sulli membuat Kyungsoo kaget, bukan kaget karena gertakan atau ucapan Sulli, tapi kaget karena kenapa wanita itu begitu terobsesi dengan Hanbin.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hanbin sehingga Choi Sulli begitu tergila-gila padanya hingga sampai hati mengganggu hubungan mereka dulu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dan lalu apalagi sekarang? Dia bahkan sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hanbin, lantas kenapa wanita ular ini masih mengganggunya? Oh! Kyungsoo tahu! Sepertinya wanita ular ini memang ingin cari gara-gara dengannya. Ha! Belum merasakan bogem mentah _bodyguard_ nya yang ada di rumah ya? Ehㅡ kenapa bawa-bawa _bodyguard_ nya?

"Atau kau mau memberikan si tan seksi itu untukku, hm? Kurasa dia mungkin lebih _hot_ dari Hanbin, sepertinya dia juga masih naif" seringai Sulli Dan seketika Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya saat tahu yang dimaksud wanita ular itu adalah calon tunangannya, si _ahjusi_ tampan itu. _ **Hell! NO!**_

"DASAR KAU WANITA JALANG. MEMBUSUK KAU DI NERAKA CHOI JINRI!" Teriak Yixing yang kemudian langsung berdiri dan menjambak rambut pirang Sulli dengan keras menghasilkan jeritan histeris dari Sulli.

"BANGSAT!" Kini giliran Luhan yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, ia mengambil mug _hot coffee_ nya dan hampir saja menyiramkan isinya pada Sulli yang tengah sibuk saling menjambak dengan Yixing namun Kyungsoo segera menahannya.

Sudah cukup ulah Yixing dan Sulli saja membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian, ia tak mau menambah keadaan semakin runyam meksi ia sendiri sangat super kesal pada wanita itu.

"Lepaskan aku Kyungsoo!" Luhan masih keukeuh dengan gela _s hot coffee-_ nya yang masih ditahan Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak, Lu! Hentikan." Mati-matian Kyungsoo menahan gelas _hot coffee_ itu agar tidak di tumpahkan Luhan pada Sulli dan menahan agar tidak tumpah pada mereka berdua. Yang mereka ributkan ini sebuah cairan, _okay?_ Panas pula. Tidak lucu jadinya jika _hot coffee-_ nya malah tumpah pada mereka.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU DO KYUNGSOO!" Teriak Luhan yang sangat bernafsu untuk menyiram Sulli dengan cairan panas itu dan ternyata apa yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo benar-benar terjadi.

 _hot coffee_ itu tumpah mengenai seragamnya dan jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya. Panas, tentu saja.

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa yang kena getahnya justru Kyungsoo akibat ulah brutalnya.

"Ack! Panas!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan seragamnya karena rasa panas yang menyerang kulitnya.

Sebagian besar _hot coffee_ itu tumpah pada rok nya dan tentu saja menimbulkan rasa panas pada paha mulusnya.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo _-ya_! _Mian_ " Luhan juga jadi ikutan panik melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang memerah, mungkin menahan rasa panas pada paha dan sebagian perutnya.

Bahkan sebagian lelehan _hot coffee_ itu menetes ke sneakers putihnya.

"Tidak apa, Lu. Tidak apa-apa" ujar Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang kelihatan panik, setidaknya sekarang rasa panas itu sudah mereda karena cairan _coffee-_ nya sudah menyerap pada baju seragamnya.

"YA! Hentikan kalian berdua!" Kyungsoo melerai Yixing dan Sulli yang masih sibuk saling menjambak satu sama lain.

Setelah mendapat bantuan dari Luhan, Yixing dan Sulli pun bisa di pisahkan.

"Kalian benar-benar" decak Kyungsoo yang kemudian memakai tas sekolahnya dan menarik Yixing untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lihatlah sekarang, mereka seperti selebritis saat ini dengan semua pasang mata di _coffee shop_ itu menatap pada mereka.

Dan Kyungsoo sungguh ingin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat Yixing masih sempat-sempatnya menyiramkan _ice coffee_ nya pada Sulli sebelum Kyungsoo menariknya semakin jauh di ikuti Luhan di belakang mereka yang juga sempat-sempatnya memberikan _death glare_ pada Sulli.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _mianhae_ " cicit Luhan saat mereka sudah keluar dari _coffee shop_ tadi dan pergi ke toko pakaian di bagian lain _department store_ untuk mencari pakaian ganti untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku paham jika kalian emosi" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum tenangnya.

Yixing yang memang sedang sensi itu kini mendengus sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat tidak beraturan karena dijambak oleh Sulli.

"Aku heran kenapa kau begitu sabar menghadapi si jalang itu" sungut Yixing dengan kesal.

Dulu saja Yixing itu kalem sekali saat menanggapi masalah cinta segitiganya Kyungsoo namun lihat sekarang bagaimana meledaknya ia terhadap Sulli. Mungkin karena Yixing sedang punya masalah dengan Suho dan sepertinya Sulli ia jadikan sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya pada wanita yang _'katanya'_ jalan dengan Suho kemarin. Padahal itu belum jelas betul bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya. Luhan sudah pernah bilang kan bahwa Yixing memang perlu waktu untuk mendinginkan hatinya agar bisa menerima suatu keadaan dalam keadaan tenang apalagi menyangkut masalah asmara.

"Wanita seperti Choi Sulli itu tidak seharusnya dilayani, dia akan semakin menggila jika kita melayaninya. Dia itu pembuat onar, makanya aku tak pernah mau melayaninya. Aku selalu berusaha seminimal mungkin ketika berurusan dengannya. Biarkan saja dia menang sendiri. Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengan Hanbin lagi jadi buat apa melayani wanita gila sepertinya?" Tutur Kyungsoo santai membuat kedua temannya itu terdiam.

Benar sih... Tapi tetap saja wanita itu menyebalkan seperti iblis. Iya sih mereka tak harus melayaninya dan membiarkan wanita ular itu berbuat semaunya asal tidak melibatkan mereka... Tapi kan wanita itu nanti merasa besar jika mereka membiarkannya. Ah, sudahlah... lupakan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya yang kelewat besar itu dan disambut beberapa _maid_ yang kebetulan berada di lorong depan penghubung pintu masuk dengan ruang tamu.

Dia mendapatkan tatapan heran dari para _maid_ karena ia tak memakai seragam sekolah hingga akhirnya Moon _ahjuma_ bertanya padanya.

" _Agashi,_ kenapa anda tidak memakai seragam?"

Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum kecil sambil melenggang pergi dan berucap _"ada insiden kecil yang membuat seragamku kotor. Dan aku membuang seragamnya. Kurasa noda kafein akan sangat berbekas pada kain putih seragamku"_

Dan jawaban Kyungsoo membuat para maid disana melongok sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang sudah menaiki anak tangga.

 _'Dasar orang kaya'_ pikir mereka. Jika saja hal itu terjadi pada orang biasa, mungkin dia akan mengusahakan bagaimanapun caranya agar seragamnya kembali bersih. Tapi ini? Membuangnya. Sangat _simple._ Biarkan saja lah, toh seragam masih banyak di _wardrobe._

"Insiden apa yang kau alami? Aku dengar dari Moon _ahjuma_ tadi" tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah muncul di kamarnya setelah Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Bukan apa-apa, _oppa_ " jawab Kyungsoo ringan.

Ia mengambil sisir kemudian menyisir rambutnya sambil duduk di depan meja rias.

Dari cermin, ia bisa melihat bayangan Sehun yang kini duduk di sofa yang berada tepat didepan ranjangnya dan lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

" _Oppa_ " panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Kau sudah bertanya, Kyung" kekeh Sehun dan mendapat dengusan sebal dari Kyungsoo, "baiklah, hanya bercanda. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apa _oppa... oppa..._ "

" _Oppa?_ "

"Apa _oppa_ menyukai Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berbalik menghadap Sehun, karena tak ada jawaban dari Sehun ia pun melanjutkan kembali pertanyaannya, "bagaimana perasaan _oppa_ terhadapnya?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, "entahlah. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya demikian?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Sehun yang sama sekali tak membantu, "aku tahu bahwa _oppa_ tahu Luhan menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu kan? Jangan bohong padaku" ujarnya, "tadi pagi Luhan berkata padaku bahwa ia lelah mengejarmu yang tak memberinya kepastian itu. Kau tahu _oppa?_ Luhan sudah sedemikian rupa merendahkan harga dirinya selama ini dengan mengejar-ngejar _oppa_ yang notabene nya adalah seorang _namja_. Tak seharusnya seorang gadis mengejar seorang _namja_ , 'kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Sehun kembali dibuat membisu, semua kosakata di otaknya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya berpikir keras, "aku juga tidak mengerti apa maumu, _oppa._ Seharusnya kau tau bahwa tak selamanya Luhan bisa menunggumu. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini menunggu respon _oppa._ Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Luhan adalah gadis cantik, sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan kekasih. Selama ini ia hanya menunggu _oppa_ tanpa peduli pada para lelaki yang selalu mendekatinya. Kulihat pagi ini ia bercakap dengan Kevin Wu, dia pangeran sekolah dan yaaa... dia memang tampan. Itu bukti jika Luhan mudah mendapatkan pengganti _oppa_ jika dia mau"

 _'Jadi namanya Kevin Wu'_ batin Sehun saat teringat pada Luhan yang pagi tadi memang membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun kepanasan, terutama hatinya.

"Jika Luhan mau, ia pasti selama ini sudah mengencani banyak pria tampan. Tapi dia bertahan sendiri karena percaya _oppa_ akan memberinya respon positif" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi yang kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Sehun dan berdiri di depan pria itu, "aku tidak memaksa _oppa_ untuk membalas perasaan Luhanie, tapi setidaknya berikanlah ia kepastian apakah _oppa_ membalasnya atau justru menolaknya. Jangan buat temanku putus asa, _oppa_ " Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Sehun kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya namun saat ia berada di ambang pintu ia berhenti sejenak, "aku lapar, aku akan makan dulu. _Oppa_ pikirkanlah perasaan _oppa_ sendiri lalu cepat hubungi Luhan, jangan buat Luhan benar-benar membencimu" ujarnya lalu menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan segala pemikirannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun _oppa!_ Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah ruang _home theater_ saat Sehun lewat dengan penampilan rapinya. Bahkan rambutnya pun ditata se-rapi mungkin. Tidak biasanya.

"Keluar sebentar" jawab Sehun sambil terus merajut langkah lebarnya.

"Malam-malam begini" gumam Kyungsoo sambil memakan snack nya, "BELIKAN _ICE CREAM_ COKLAT YA!" Teriaknya lebih kencang saat Sehun sudah berjalan semakin jauh.

"HN!" Jawab Sehun singkat membuat Kyungsoo terkikik sambil bergumam _'yes!'_

Ia pun kembali fokus pada layar _home theater_ yang menampilkan film kartun berwarna kuning, _Spongebob._

Omong-omong, orang tuanya pergi ke _Macau_ untuk urusan bisnis jadi sekarang dirumah sangat sepi. Para _maid_ pun sepertinya sudah kembali ke _pavilion_ yang sengaja dibangun di belakang mansionnya. Terkadang ia merutuki kenapa orang tuanya membangun rumah sebesar mansion ini? Padahal kan yang tinggal di dalamnya tidak banyak. Cukup menakutkan juga saat Kyungsoo di tinggal sendirian di rumah saat malam hari sedangkan _maid_ nya berada di _pavilion_ belakang.

 **DRRRT** **ㅡ** **DRRRT**

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan malas kemudian menjawab panggilan tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu ID penelponnya.

" _Yeobseo_ " sapanya dengan datar.

 _"Kyungsoo-ya, kau di rumah?"_

Seketika Kyungsoo kaget dan hampir saja melempar ponsel kesayangannya itu ketika mendengar suara Kai lah yang menjawab diseberang sana.

 _'Ashh, sial. Kenapa tadi aku tak melihat ID pemanggilnya dulu'_ dan kini ia hanya dapat merutuki kebodohannya tadi yang langsung main jawab saja tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang ia hanya dapat menyesali perbuatannya itu, ia menyesal karena mengangkat panggilan dari Kai. Ceritanya ia sedang marah pada Kai karena kesibukan pria itu benar-benar mengesalkan hingga bahkan membuat pria itu mengabaikannya seharian ini.

"Hn" dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa berdengung singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

 _"Kau... marah?"_ Tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Tidak"

 _"Haahh.. Kau iya"_

"Aku tidak"

 _"Kenapa kau marah? Apa aku berbuat salah?"_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah" nada suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi tanpa sadar dan membuat Kai cukup kaget. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.

 _"Baiklah, apapun itu maafkan aku okay? Jadi bicaralah, apa yang membuatmu marah begini?"_

Kyungsoo berdecak malas kemudian menjawab dengan nada judesnya, "pikirkan saja sendiri"

 _"Ap_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 **TUT** **ㅡ**

Dengan tidak sopannya, Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dan melempar benda pipih itu ke kursi lain tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana tanggapan Kai di seberang sana dengan ulahnya yang _childish_ ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo berani berbuat seperti ini terhadap Kai.

Yahhh, Kyungsoo memang kekanakan. Berdoalah semoga Kai diberikan kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi anak kecil ini. Tingkah Kyungsoo tak ayalnya seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang tengah merajuk pada ayahnya.

Dan Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa malam itu Kai datang ke rumahnya 20 menit setelah Kyungsoo menutup panggilan Kai dengan biadab nya.

Demi samudera _Atlantic_ yang entah kapan akan mengering, Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali mengubur dirinya di tanah _vulkanis_ saat melihat Kai dengan kemeja hitam serta celana jeans dan _sneakers_ biru tua nya berada si hadapannya saat ini.

Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap Kai dengan tatapan anak _puppy_ nya. Ternyata ia tak seberani itu ketika mereka berhadapan langsung.

"Kau menutup panggilan dariku, hm?" Tanya Kai dengan nada berbahaya dan sumpah demi Sehun yang entah pergi kemana, baru kali ini Kyungsoo mendengar nada seperti itu dari Kai.

"A-aku..." Kyungsoo sungguh tak mampu berkata-kata apalagi saat Kai menatapnya dengan mata kelamnya itu namun kemudian ia sadar saat mendengar suara teriakan tuan _Crab_ dari _home theater_ nya yang masih menyala sehingga kini ia menampilkan wajah culasnya pada Kai, "terserah aku mau berbuat apa" ketusnya sambil bersedekap.

"Katakan" tuntut Kai yang kini duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo namun menghadap ke arah gadis itu, "katakan kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, Kyungsoo"

"Pikirkan saja!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak suka berbelit-belit" desak Kai dengan wajah kakunya membuat nyali Kyungsoo sedikit menciut.

"Aihh.. Aku kesal padamu karena kau sibuk hingga mengabaikanku" cicit Kyungsoo dengan telinga memerah dan membuang mukanya dari Kai.

Kai menyatukan alisnya karena heran namun sejurus kemudian ia terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Hanya kau bilang?"

"Hm, hanya. Itu hanya masalah kecil kan, Kyung?"

"Tck! Kau menyebalkan _ahjusi_ " decak Kyungsoo yang kembali dengan ekspresi kesalnya namun bukannya merasa bersalah, Kai malah makin asik tertawa. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan marah hanya karena kesibukannya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Mengabaikannya? Oh? Kai benar-benar merasa bersalah untuk itu. Ia memang menyadari bahwa seharian ini ia tak mengabari Kyungsoo, ia hanya mengirim pesan singkat pada Kyungsoo tadi pagi-pagi buta bahwa hari ini ia sibuk dan tak bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah atau bahkan menjemputnya, namun sungguh ia tak sadar bahwa dengan itu ia sudah membuat Kyungsoo merasa terabaikan olehnya.

Alasan Kai sibuk adalah karena hari ini ia baru masuk kerja kembali setelah beberapa hari absen karena insiden kecelakaan mobil yang di alaminya. Ia bekerja hari ini juga dengan memaksakan tubuhnya yang pastinya belum sembuh total karena tidak mau terlalu menumpuk pekerjaan di kantor. Semakin lama ia absen, semakin banyak pekerjaan yang ia abaikan di kantor yang pada akhirnya juga pasti akan merepotkannya sendiri.

"Jangan marah lagi, maafkan aku untuk hari ini. Besok, aku janji akan mengantar dan menjemputmu seperti biasanya, _okay?_ " Tawar Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melirik padanya.

Besok Kai bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena pekerjaan yang ia telantarkan selama beberapa hari itu sudah hampir ia selesaikan siang tadi. Tak perlu diragukan, Kai kan cerdas, cekatan pula. Jadi tak masalah untuk menyelesaikan itu semua meski gantinya adalah ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo seharian ini.

"Hm.. Untuk menebus dosa ku hari ini, bagaimana jika besok kita pergi makan siang bersama?" Tawaran Kai yang kedua ini sepertinya berhasil mencairkan hati Kyungsoo karena saat ini Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan berninar-binar seperti anak-anak.

"Ehㅡ tapi kan aku pulang sore. Bagaimana bisa makan siang bersama" sangkal Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba teringat tentang jam belajarnya di sekolah.

"Tidak masalah, besok kau belajar hanya sampai jam istirajat saja"

" _Mwo?_ Apa maksudmu, _ahjusi?_ "

"Besok akan ada rapat seluruh guru tingkat SHS untuk persiapan acara pekan olahraga antar guru SHS se-Seoul"

" _Jinjja?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"Hn"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo memicing curiga pada Kai dan pria itu justru tertawa kecil.

"Kepala sekolahmu itu, orang yang diberi amanat mengurus Heenan SHS oleh orang tuamu, dia istri dari sekretaris pribadiku"

"Lalu?"

Kai menyentil kening Kyungsoo dengan gemas, kenapa gadis itu jadi lambat begini?

"Ya jadinya aku tahu kegiatan sekolahmu, Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengerucut imut saat Kai memanggil namanya dengan lengkap plus dengan nada gemas yang seakan ingin memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan palu besar milik _Thor._

"Eo? Kemana kakak sepupumu itu?" Tanya Kai setelah beberapa saat menyadari bahwa rumah Kyungsoo begitu sepi. Bahkan tadi di depan gerbang hanya ada 3 orang pengawal yang berjaga padahal jika ia menjemputnya di pagi hari saat akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke sekolah, biasanya selalu banyak yang berjaga didepan gerbang.

"Siapa? Sehun _oppa?_ Dia tadi pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan dengan jelas akan pergi kemana. Sudahlah, dia sudah besar ini kok. Biarkan saja dia keluyuran" jawab Kyungsoo acuh. Ia sih tidak masalah Sehun pergi malam-malam, asal tujuannya jangan sampai ke _club_ malam saja. Awas saja kalau pria putih itu sampai nekat, Kyungsoo bersumpah akan memeganggal kemaluan Sehun jika dia benar-benar pergi ke tempat laknat itu.

Tapi perkiraannya Sehun tak akan seperti itu, jangankan pergi ke _club_ malam untuk mabuk atau bermain wanita, merokok saja pria itu tidak berani. Ayahnya ㅡtuan Do maksudnya, sangat melarang keras keluarganya merokok, baik itu anaknya sendiri atau keponakannya, bahkan cucu nya kelak, ia sangat tidak suka dengan pria perokok. Bahkan menantunya pun tidak boleh seorang perokok, dan dia tepat memilih Kai sebagai menantunya karena pria jenius itu memang tidak merokok.

"Eh, bukannya Sehun _oppa_ mu itu berkuliah di _Oxford_ juga ya?"

"Huㅡum! Dia lulus S1" jawab Kyungsoo _innocent._

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya" gumam Kai yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sibuk, mana sempat memperhatikan orang di sekitarmu. Dasar.."

"Eii.. Anak kecil tahu apa" Kai yang gemas terhadap Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menjawil hidung Kyungsoo menyebabkan gadis SHS itu memekik dengan suara yang terdengar lucu karena lubang hidungnya terjepit oleh tangan Kai.

"YA! _Ahjusi_ kebiasaan" omel Kyungsoo dengan pelototan sok seramnya setelah Kai melepaskan tangannya.

Kai tertawa lepas tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang mengomel padanya, suatu kepuasan tersendiri baginya saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kesalnya dan mengomel padanya. Itu sangat lucu dan Kai suka sekali melihatnya.

"Kyungㅡ ahh, ternyata ada Jongin- _sshi_. Pantas saja ada mobil asing terparkir di depan"

Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh bersamaan dan melihat Sehun disana dengan membawa sebuah kantung kecil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Malam, Sehun _-sshi_ " sapa Kai ramah.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil membalas, "ne, malam. Kyung, ini pesananmu". Sehun metelakkan kantung kecil itu di atas meja dan Kyungsoo tahu apa isinya, tentu saja itu _ice cream_ coklat pesanannya tadi.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membuka bungkusan itu dan matanya berbinar seperti anak anjing ketika melihat _ice cream_ kesukaannya.

"Hanya cari angin" jawab Sehun singkat, "aku ke atas ya, Kyungsoo, Jongin- _sshi_ " Sehun melambailan tangannya sesaat lalu segera melesat ke lantai 2 tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hei, jangan makan _ice cream_ malam-malam begini. Kena flu baru tahu rasa" ceramah Kai yang langsung mendapat delikan judes dari Kyungsoo.

"Urusi saja urusanmu" ujarnya ketus.

"Aish, dasar" omel Kai yang sekarang tak di tanggapi oleh Kyungsoo.

Uhh, sepertinya Kyungsoo berubah jadi sosok menyebalkan daripada sosok polos yang dulu pertama kali ia temui.

.

.

.

"Belajar yang tekun, anak _puppy_ , aku akan menjemputmu saat jam istirahat okay?" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

Kyungsoo mengacunglan jempolnya pada Kai sambil tersenyum lebar lalu mobil Kai pun melaju kembali meninggalkan pekarangan Heenan.

"Jadi itu calon tunanganmu, Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

Betapa kagetnya saat Kyungsoo berbalik ia sudah menemukan Hanbin berdiri di sana sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon maple yang sengaja di tanam di depan gedung sekolah.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja" dengung Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kyung"

"Ih, memangnya kenapa kalau memang iya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah culas.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja yeaahh... dia... dewasa" jawab Hanbin dengan suara pelan di akhir kalimatnya seakan tak rela saat bibirnya berucap begitu.

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis lalu berkata _"tentu saja, tidak kekanakan sepertimu"_ sambil berlalu melewati Hanbin yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

...

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi cerah begitu? Rasanya kemarin biasa saja, apa kau sakit?" Celetuk Kyungsoo sembari meminum susu coklatnya.

Ini masih jam 10 dan sejak tadi pagi semua kelas tidak belajar. Semua guru sepertinya sibuk mempersiapkan rapat. 1 jam lagi adalah waktu istirahat makan siang dan mereka akan di pulangkan lebih awal. Kyungsoo sangat senang hari ini. Belum lagi nanti siang ia ada janji makan siang dengan si _ahjusi_ itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa bahwa bunga sakura berguguran di mataku"

Ouh! Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahan dengan Luhan yang terlalu dramatis seperti ini. Ia ingat pertama kali melihat Luhan seperti ini adalah saat ia ㅡLuhanㅡ pertama kali bertemu dengan supupu tampannya yang super putih seperti snowman. Itu dulu, sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Lantas sekarang apa sebabnya?

"Dasar drama _queen_ " komentar Yixing yang sepertinya satu pikiran dengannya.

Omong-omong, gadis China super imut itu kini sudah lebih baikan daripada kemarin. Meski yaaa... belum bisa dikatakan sudah berdamai dengan Suho, tapi setidaknya sekarang suasana hatinya lebih dingin daripada kemarin.

"Bisa tidak kalau tak berbelit-belit, Luhanie sayang? Langsung saja ke intinya biar kami mengerti. Ya kan, Yie?" Kyungsoo melirik Yixing untuk meminta persetujuan gadis itu dan dengan malas Yixing menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Calm down_ , _guys_. Jadi beginiㅡ"

"Yixing _noona!_ "

Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas Yixing yang saat ini mereka tempati dan mendapati seorang siswa yang Luhan tahu ㅡ _kalau tidak salah_ ㅡ namanya Hansol. Kenapa Luhan tahu? Mudah saja, adik kelasnya itu pernah tak sengaja menembakkan bola basketnya ke kepala Luhan dan yaaa.. mereka berkenalan, seperti itulah. Yang Luhan tahu bahwa namja itu bukanlah namja penuh modus, Hansol baik. Itu pendapat Luhan. Baiklah, kembali ke topik.

"Hansol, 'kan?" Tanya Luhan masih di tempatnya. Melihat wajah panik Hansol membuat ekspresi Luhan yang tadinya berbunga-bunga menjadi datar, ia dapat melihat bahwa sepertinya ada hal penting dan mengingat bahwa tadi Hansol memanggil Yixing maka hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan Yixing.

"Y-ya, aku Hansol. Yixing _noona_ , Joonmyeon berkelahi di dekat _gymnasium_ "

 _What the f_ ㅡ tidak salah dengar? Si presiden siswa itu berkelahi? **BER** **ㅡ** **KE** **ㅡ** **LA** **ㅡ** **HI?**

" _That's impossible, dude. He's president school._ " Sangkal Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan _ㅡ_ _berhenti_ _ㅡ_ _bercanda_ _ㅡ_ _denganku_ _ㅡ_

"Tidak, Kyung. Dia tetaplah manusia biasa. Ayo lihat apa yang membuat dia merusak _image_ nya sendiri" ekspresi Yixing berubah dingin saat berucap demikian kemudian segera pergi menuju tempat yang Hansol katakan diikuti Kyungsoo dan Luhan di belakangnya.

 _Oh My God_ ㅡ perang dingin saja belum selesai, sekarang apa lagi yang akan menimpa Yixing dan Suho?

 _'Perasaanku tidak enak'_ batin Kyungsoo dengan langkah yang terus mengikuti Yixing. Ia bahkan tak berani menegur gadis China itu ketika merasakan aura gelap Yixing.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata perkelahian masih berlangsung. Sepertinya tak ada yang berniat memisahkan mereka berdua.

Diantara kerumunan itu, Kyungsoo juga dapat melihat Hanbin dan teman-temannya disana. Mereka selaku kakak kelas seharusnya bersikap dewasa, alih-alih begitu mereka malah menyoraki Suho dan ㅡentah siapaㅡ namja yang sedang dipukulinya. Suho benar-benar terlihat seperti _bad boy_ kali ini.

"Hilang lah sudah wibawamu, wahai Kim Joonmyeon" gumam Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Guru-guru juga sepertinya masih sibuk untuk persiapan rapat yang sebentar lagi dimulai sehingga kini tak ada yang dapat memisahkan pekerlahian antara Suho dengan namja tak di kenal itu.

"Yie, kau tak berniat menghentikan mereka juga?" Bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Yixing.

"Tunggu dan dengar alasannya berkelahi" jawab Yixing tenang namun tak dapat dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo maupun Luhan.

Maksud ucapan Yixing itu apa?

"BANGSAT! KAU BAJINGAN!"

 **BUGH**

Kyungsoo meringis ketika melihat Suho kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada namja yang saat ini ia duduki perutnya itu. Sepertinya namja itu sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya yang sekarang dijadikan samsak oleh si presiden sekolah.

"JANGAN GANGGU MINHA LAGI!" Itu teriakan Suho pada lawannya sebelum ia kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada namja di bawahnya itu.

 _'Minha? Choi Minha?'_ Tanya Kyungsoo dalam benaknya.

"Maksudnya Minha yang itu?" Bisik Luhan pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat di bagian lain kerumunan. Gadis yang diduga adalah Minha itu tengah menangis sambil memegang tangan teman yeojanya yang berada di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia takut melihat Suho berkelahi.

Dan Kyungsoo maupun Luhan kini sepertinya mengerti alasan Suho berkelahi. Demi seorang wanita, heh? Eh... Lalu bagaimana dengan Yixing?

"Itulah drama _queen_ yang sesungguhnya, teman-teman" tutur Yixing penuh penekanan dengan tatapan penuh benci pada gadis cantik bernama Choi Minha itu.

Ingin tahu kenapa Luhan dan Kyungsoo tahu gadis bernama Choi Minha itu? Ya tentu saja karena gadis itu cukup terkenal di kalangan lelaki di Heenan, katanya sih selain cantik, dia itu anggun dan pintar. Kyungsoo juga pernah dengar bahwa adik kelasnya itu pernah memenangkan olimpiade Fisika. Wow!

"Baiklah, ini waktunya aku turun tangan. Kini alasannya sudah sangat-sangat jelas" ujar Yixing yang kemudian maju ke barisan paling depan kerumunan.

Bahkan ia mendorong beberapa siswi rempong yang tak membiarkannya lewat agar bisa maju kedepan karena mereka sendiri sangat ingin melihat perkelahian Suho.

Ini perkelahian presiden sekolah, _man!_ Tentu saja banyak orang yang antusias dan mengabadikan perkelahian ini dengan ponsel mereka. Pasti untuk beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu ke depan Suho akan menjadi buah bibir, Minha juga pasti begitu, pasalnya nama gadis itu disebut-sebut Suho saat berkelahi. Mereka pasti mulai mempertanyakan apa hubungan Suho dan Minha. Ujung-ujungnya adalah pembahasan mereka pasti jadi _'cinta segitiga antara Suho_ _ㅡ_ _Yixing_ _ㅡ_ _Minha'_. Dan Kyungsoo yakin Yixing akan mengamuk jika sampai topik beritanya seperti itu. Yixing paling tidak suka namanya disebut-disebut di mading sekolah karena berita miring.

Ahh, kembali lagi ke perkelahian Suho.

Yixing kini langsung menarik kerah belakang baju Suho. Awalnya pria itu menolak namun saat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yixing disana dengan tatapan membunuhnya maka Suho menurut dan ikut kemana Yixing menyeretnya.

Yixing membawa Suho ke sisi lain _Gymnasium_ yang sepi. Ia menatap Suho lekat-lekat sedangkan pria itu sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Ingin rasanya Yixing memukul Suho melihat bagaimana hancurnya wajah Suho saat ini. Yang asalnya putih mulus bersih itu kini menjadi kotor dan penuh lebam. Astaga, bahkan jerawat pun tak berani singgah di wajah Suho, tapi sekarang? Uhh Yixing benar-benar emosi.

Sebelum emosinya benar-benar meledak, Yixing mengambil nafas dalam lalu bertanya dengan rahang yang ditahan, "jadi kau berkelahi karena Choi Minha?"

Suho terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab, "si Jin sialan itu hampir melakukan pelecehan pada Minha di toilet! Aku jelas tidak terima! Dia benar-benar brengsek", dan yang membuat Yixing kesal adalah ekspresi Suho yang sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa menyesal atai pun merasa bersalah. Tidak kah dia merasa bersalah pada Yixing? Apalagi dia membela Minha yang jelas-jelas menjadi topik pertengkaran mereka kemarin. Suho membelanya secara terang-terangan bung!

"KAU LAH YANG BRENGSEK, KIM JOON MYEON!" Teriak Yixing murka.

Suho menatap Yixing tak mengerti, "aku? Apa salahku _noona?_ "

"Kau masih bertanya, huh? Kau kemanakan otak jeniusmu itu, ha?" Yixing menyentuh kening Suho dengan jari telunjuknya lalu mendorongnya ke belakang dengan segala emosi yang ada.

"Aku tidak merasa salah! Aku membela Minha karenaㅡ"

"Karena kau MENYUKAINYA!" Tekan Yixing bahkan sebelum Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"A-apa?"

" _MWO? WAE?_ Kau tak bisa mengelak kan?" Tanya Yixing emosi, ia menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian kembali berucap, "baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan penggantiku, _right?_ Maka yang sekarang akan aku katakan adalah..." Yixing memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menahan segala rasa marahnya dan rasa kecewanya, "kita akhiri hubungan ini. Sekarang, disini. Selamat tinggal, Kim. Semoga kau tak menyesali perbuatanmu ini nanti."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Yixing pun berlalu pergi. Ekspresinya kelihatan datar, bahkan ia tak peduli saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat barusan ia bicara dengan Suho dan mungkin saja mereka mendengarkan obrolannya. Ia tak peduli. Tak akan peduli lagi. Semua tentang Suho benar-benar membuat dirinya kecewa.

Suho bahkan tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam dan mematung di tempatnya, bahkan untuk melakukan pembelaan pun ia rasanya tidak bisa.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi tak percaya nya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya kaku kemudian menarik si rusa China itu untuk pergi dan mengikuti kemana Yixing pergi.

...

"Yie, _gwaenchanha?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Ia takut Yixing meledak makanya ia berusaha selembut mungkin bicara dengannya.

"Kau melihat aku tidak baik? Aku baik, Soo. Lagipula Suho tak begitu penting buatku"

Itu bohong! Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah kebohongan besar. Ia ingat saat ia tengah berada di perpustakaan bersama Yixing beberapa hari lalu, gadis itu menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia bisa berakhir bersama Suho dan Yixing kelihatan bahagia saat menceritakannya. Ia bahkan mengakui bahwa ia memang mencintai pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, lagipula setengah jam lagi memang akan di bubarkan, 'kan?" Yixing mengambil tas selempangnya kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan hal-hal lain pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk sekedar basa-basi sebelum pulang.

"Aku khawatir padanya" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Aihh! Jangan gigiti kukumu, bodoh! Kau jorok sekali" Luhan menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas kekehan polos dari empunya, "Yixing memang lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada kau jika sedang patah hati. Jika kau blak-blakan, Yixing justru akan menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi... ya sudahlah. Kita bisa apa? Biarkan Yixing menyelesaikan urusan hatinya sendiri. Biasanya sendiri lebih baik baginya jika sedang begini"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lirih sambil menatap punggung Yixing yang masih terlihat di ujung lorong dan kemudian mulai menghilang setelah gadis itu menuruni tangga.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku juga akan pulang sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Hn, duluan saja. Aku masih harus ke perpustakaan sebentar"

Setelah pamit pada Luhan, Kyungsoo pun mengambil tas nya di kelas kemudian bergegas menghubungi Kai untuk menjemputnya sekarang dan Kai menyetujui itu.

Setelah belasan menit Kyungsoo tempuh dengan hanya duduk diam di depan gerbang sekolah, akhirnya Kai datang dan mereka pun pergi ke sebuah _restaurant_ makanan Korea yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kantor ayah Kyungsoo.

"Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki _restaurant._

Sangat lucu melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang dalam setelan seperti ini. Kyungsoo dengan seragam SHS nya yang hitam putih seperti seragam sekolah di Jepang, dan Kai dengan balutan jas mahalnya yang mengkilap. Jadi seperti ayah dan anak, ㅡeh.

"Belum, aku hanya mendengar dari sekretarisku bahwa _restaurant_ ini cukup terkenal dan masakannya tidak diragukan lagi" jawab Kai.

Setelah mereka masuk, pelayan mengantar mereka ke sebuah ruang makan VIP. Oh! Sepertinya Kai sudah memesannya. Berlebihan sekali. Ini kan hanya makan siang kecil antara mereka. _Sok menjaga privasi sekali,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Padahal kalau di ingat-ingat lagi saat ini nama Kim Jong In memang tengah dicari para pemburu berita karena baru saja mengambil alih perusahaan inti keluarganya, yahh meski masih diawasi oleh ayahnya. Omong-omong orang tua Kai masih tetap bekerja, hanya saja mereka mengatasi perusahaan cabang dan menyerahkan perusahaan intinya pada Kai.

"Kenapa wajahmu kelihatan murung begitu?" Tanya Kai setelah mereka memesan beberapa menu untuk makan siang kali ini.

"Ahaha~ benarkah?" Tawa Kyungsoo benar-benar terdengar sumbang di telinga Kai, "ahh, _ahjusi_ memperhatikanku ya sejak tadi?" Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Kai dan sukses membuat tawa pria itu pecah.

"Kau ini, geer sekali" balas Kai masih dengan sisa tawanya, "makin aneh saat kau mengalihkan pembicaraan" Kai menyinggungnya.

"Yahh, memang aneh" jawab Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat kadar keanehan obrolan ini meningkat, "aku hanya sedang _bad mood_ saja siang ini. Melihat temanku sedih rasanya membuatku merasa aneh" lanjutnya dengan lebih jelas dan kali ini dapat di mengerti oleh Kai.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Begini, _bla bla bla_ ㅡ jadi begitu" ujar Kyungsoo setelah menceritakan apa yang di alami Yixing hari ini.

"Menurutku orang seperti temanmu yang bernama Yixing itu memang lebih sulit untuk ditebak. Dia itu penyendiri yang tak suka berbagi keluh kesah, 'kan? Itulah yang menjadikannya sulit di pahami. Kali ini aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan temanmu, Luhan. Biarkan dulu Yixing sendiri. Biasanya orang sepertinya butuh waktu. Beda denganmu yang memang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gusarmu, kalau orang sepertimu lebih senang dihibur biasanya saat sedang murung"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang _ahjusi_ tak menghiburku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan klise nya dan berhasil membuat Kai mati kutu.

"Ah.. Kau ini. Kau kan sedang tidak bersesih. Kau hanya iba saja, itu menurutku. Lagipula aku sudah menghiburmu dengan solusiku" jawab Kai asal.

"Ih, dasar _ahjusi_ pelit" dan Kyungsoo kembali menampilkan wajah culasnya pada Kai. Kai jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya orang seperti apa Do Kyungsoo ini? Menurutnya daripada orang seperti Yixing yang lebih banyak diam, orang sejenis Kyungsoo justru lebih sulit di pahami. Gadis ini _moody._ Kadang dia manja seperti anak kecil, culas, bahkan judes. Aneh sekali. Kombinasi itu membuat Kai berpikiran bahwa Kyungsoo itu mungkin memiliki kepribadian ganda. _Mungkin saja kan?_

"Mantanmu yang bernama Hanbin itu... Dia lelaki yang tadi pagi mengobrol denganmu setelah aku mengantarkanmu?" Tanya Kai dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Jika saja Kyungsoo sedang minum air, ia pasti akan tersedak saat itu juga, "kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang seakan mau menghindari pertanyaan Kai barusan.

"Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya, Kyungsoo. Astaga, kau ini" Kai berekspresi gemas pada Kyungsoo. Anak itu suka sekali mengalihkan topik.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin tahu maka jawabannya ya. Dan aku juga penasaran, darimana kau tahu tadi pagi aku mengobrol dengan seorang _namja?_ " Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Kai sepertinya ingin balas dendam karena Kyungsoo tadi mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aish! Kau pendendam ya rupanya" gerutu Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai terbahak.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Omong-omong aku tak sengaja melihat dari kaca spion mobilku" jawab Kai santai.

"Oh? Baiklah. Itu bukan hal penting" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Sepertinya dia masih mengharapkanmu"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Kenapa Kai jadi membicarakan si mantan sih? Kan menyebalkan baginya.

"Kenapa kau berkata yang aneh-aneh sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal.

"Hanya ingin tahu"

" _Heol~_ "

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya lelah. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kai kembali buka suara dan yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal adalah topik yang dibahas Kai kembali tentang mantan Kyungsoo lagi. Aish! Apa maunya sih?

 _'Mungkin lain kali aku harus membawa lakban'_ pikir Kyungsoo saking kesalnya.

Pembicaraan tentang Hanbin sungguh membuat _mood_ Kyungsoo makin jelek. Tak tahu kah pria tan itu?

"Tapi... Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk kembali padanya?"

Lihatlah ekspresi menyelidik yang Kai layangkan untuknya. _Apa-apaan coba?_

"Akuㅡ agh! Entahlah, aku benar-benar dilema" akhirnya Kyungsoo jujur pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

Meski Pembicaraan tentang Hanbin membuat _mood_ nya tambah buruk, tapi tetap saja dalam hatinya ia masih menyerukan nama itu. _Move on_ itu memang tidak segampang itu. Dan ketika Kai bertanya demikian, Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab bagaimana dan dia pun menjawab bahwa dia dilema. Memang itu yang ia rasakan tiap kali memikirkan Hanbin. Pria brengsek itu benar-benar membuat dirinya jungkir balik.

"Oh? Begitu ya" ujar Kai dengan nada lirih namun Kyungsoo tidak terlalu fokus hingga ia tak menyadari nada bicara Kai yang seperti barusan.

Kyungsoo juga tak menyadari bahwa Kai menatapnya lekat-lekat karena ia kini malah sibuk memikirkan si mantan itu.

 _'Memang akan sangat sulit untuk membuatmu melupakannya. Aku mengerti... Karena aku pernah mengalaminya'_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

 **Hai cingudeul!**

 **Entah kenapa rasanya author kurang puas dengan cerita ini. Entah sama kalian. Melihat respon pembaca yang tidak lebih banyak dari story sebelumnya sebenarnya membuat author patah semangat.**

 **Tapi author lagi berusaha supaya gak ngecewain kalian yang udah nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Sorry kalau kurang memuaskan.**

 **Please review..**

 **Bye~**


End file.
